When Love Comes Through Miracle
by Marisa Suka Makan Roti
Summary: Takdir mempertemukan mereka. Dalam jerat kemelut yang berbeda. Sakura sang putri dari Desa Konoha, dunia lain di kolong bumi. memperjuangkan kerajaan ayahnya, melawan nasib. Bertemu Sasuke si pria tampan yang kesepian, dua dunia, dua masalah, satu cinta.
1. Chapter 1

This story is belong to Masashi Khisimoto, AU, OOC, Mature content.

* * *

**Bahkan mencintaimu, tidak membuat aku buta. Meski membuat aku mati, membuat aku tidak dapat bergerak. Kalau memang kau mencintaiku, kenapa tidak kau lepaskan Sai? Aku ingin, merangkulmu, mengenalkanmu di hadapan teman-temanku, bercanda denganmu di tempat umum. Sesuatu yang Sai lakukan dan aku tidak.**

**

* * *

Kehidupan seluruh Desa Konoha di tanganku. Aku bukanlah perempuan yang akan begitu saja bergantung pada nasib. Akan kuperjuangkan kerajaan ayah. Di tanganku sendiri. Jika tidak ada yang dapat membantuku. Karena aku, perempuan yang menentukan sendiri akan seperti apa nasibku. Juga nasib kerajaanku.

* * *

  
**

Asap rokok yang mengepul menyesakkan ruang paru-paruku, juga membuat mataku perih. Namun kesenangan seperti hari ini, tidak kusia-siakan bersama rekan-rekan sejawatku. Rasanya sungguh nikmat merasakan kebebasan seperti ini. bersama ketiga sahabatku, sahabat yang selalu bersama denganku semenjak kami menginjak tingkat sekolah menengah pertama. Sejak kami, masih ingusan dan konyol.

"Ah! Skak mat! Sudah kubilang! Aku akan menang!" si bocah pirang, teman baikku. Naruto Uchiha berteriak dengan seru. Ah, mungkin kemenangannya bermain catur setelah pertandingan 6 kali yang di ulang. Melawan Neji Hyuga.

"Berisik kalian." Sabaku No Garra bocah berambut merah itu berteriak dengan malas-malasan dari depan televisi. Jari telunjok dan jari tengahnya sedang mengepit sebatang rokok, sesekali dia menghisapkan benda beracun itu lalu menghembuskannya kembali memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Sedang aku, ada disini. Di meja makan, membuka bungkus kacang, di temani segelas bir hitam.

"Hei Sasuke. Bagaimana kabar pacarmu itu?"

"Sudah mati." Jawabku sarkastis. Mengingat pertanyaan Garra, yang terdengar seperti kalimat sindiran untukku.

"Aku heran denganmu, wajah tampan, keluarga kaya, dan seribu gadis di luaran sana berteriak histeris untukmu. Kenapa harus perempuan itu?" Kali ini, tidak hanya Garra yang ikut campur dalam kehidupan pribadiku. Sepertinya Naruto juga mulai tertarik.

"Memang kenapa dengan perempuan itu?" aku bertanya lagi .

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah. Hanya saja, perempuan itu memiliki akte kepemilikan pria lain, kawan."

Ya, memang tidak ada yang salah dengan perempuanku. Dia cantik, matanya berwarna biru aqua, rambutnya pirang. Dia memiliki wajah yang indah dan cantik. Sungguh, dan aku mencintainya. Ya, dari seribu gadis di luaran sana, aku hanya mencintainya Ino Yamanaka. Pertemuanku pada malam itu di pesta ulang tahun Hinata Hyuga. Saat itu juga kali pertama aku merasa jatuh cinta padanya. Tidak, tidak ada yang salah. Hanya, dia adalah pacar Sai.

"Kau seperti pecundang belakangan ini, teman." Timpal Neji yang sedang menatap bidak-bidak caturnya.

"Ya, kau seperti pecundang. Aku bahkan heran, mengapa kau bebas hari ini."

"Apa maksud kalian?" aku bertanya dengan dingin, tidak suka dengan ejekan mereka. rahangku mengetat dan kedua tanganku mengepal.

"Kau lebih mirip pembantu si gadis seksi itu." Garra bangkit dari sofa lalu menghampiri aku, dan sekarang dia menarik kursi meja makan, lalu duduk berseberangan denganku.

"Tidak, dia bukan pembantu. Hanya kekasih gelap, Garra." Sambung Naruto sambil cekikikan. Apa menurut mereka, kehidupanku lelucon semata?

"Ini bukan urusan kalian." Kataku singkat.

Tiba-tiba ponselku bordering,

"Pasti majikanmu menelpon." Naruto terkekek geli saat mengucapkannya.

Benar. Ino menelpon. Aku menghela nafas sebelum menjawabnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dingin.

"Sasuke, aku merindukanmu. Datanglah ke apartemenku,"

"Aku sedang sibuk."

"Kumohon.." suara merdunya mulai menebar racun yang senantiasa menundukan tubuhku ini.

"Mana pacarmu?"

"Dia, selalu sibuk dengan semua kehidupannya. Kumohon, aku kesepian di sini."

Aku juga selalu merindukanmu Ino. Aku sayang padamu.

"tunggulah." Lalu segera kututup telpon itu.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang." aku menoleh pada Garra lalu Naruto dan Neji. Mereka hanya menghela nafas kesal, seperti biasa. Aku segera bangkit dari kursi lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang tamu Neji yang sudah kukenal betul ini.

"Sasuke…" Garra memanggilku saat aku keluardari pintu. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini?" pertanyaannya sungguh mengagetkanku. Sampai kapan? Ya. sampai kapan? Pertanyaan yang setiap pagi menghantuiku, setiap sore menggeyangiku, dan seitap malam menjamah mimpiku.

"Entahlah." Aku menjawab singkat. "Sampai jumpa.."

"Sasuke, kami perduli padamu. Kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Tapi Ino Yamanaka, jelas bukan yang terbaik."

Aku tersenyum sekilas pada mereka. lalu melangkah keluar. Kusambangi pekatnya malam dengan dingin yang menusuk. Aku merapatkan jaketku begitu keluar dari rumah Neji, cuaca malam sungguh dingin. Aku mengambil kunci mobil dari dalam saku celanaku, lalu kumasuki mobil itu dengan terburu-buru untuk menghindari rintik hujan gerimis malam yang berjatuhan seperti batu kerikil. Kunyalakan mobil, lalu kulajukan mobilku menyusuri jalanan yang kukenal betul. Jalan menuju apartemen Ino.

OoooooO

"Aku rindu padamu, Sasuke.." Ino mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leherku. Wajahnya begitu sayu, dia hanya mengenakan jubah mandi berwarna putih yang berbahan seperti handuk. Apartemen Ino begitu familiar, harumnya seperti lemon, dan nyaman.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Dia mengecup bibirku sekilas.

Aku melengoskan pandanganku, lalu berjalan ke arah sofa, lalu menghempaskan tubuhku di sana. Ino berjalan menghampiriku, lalu dia duduk di pangkuanku dengan kedua lengannya di kalungkan lagi di leherku. Dia begitu harum, harumnya seperti permen dan buah. manis. Tuhan, dapatkah aku mengendalikan diriku sendiri jika yang ada di hadapanku adalah makhluk seindah dia. Ingin rasanya aku segera melenyapkan Sai dari muka bumi ini. atau setidaknya, jangan jadikan dia sebagai penghalang antara kami. Cintaku, dan cintanya. Jika dia memang benar mencintaiku.

"Ino, sampai kapan?" Ino mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. "Sampai kapan, aku hanya akan menjadi bayang-bayangmu. Hanya mendekam di apartemenmu ini, sedangkan dia ada diluar sana. Menggandeng dan merangkulmu?"

Ino menyurukan kepalanya ke leherku. Rambut pirangnya sedikit lembab sehabis keramas, namun aku selalu merasa nyaman seperti apapun keadaannya. Aku sedang jatuh cinta. Ya, dengan gadis ini. kurasakan desah nafasnya saat dia mulai berbicara, kalimat yang selalu di ucapkannya setiap kali aku mempertanyakan hubungan kami berdua, yang makin lama semakin di ujung jurang.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke sungguh, aku selalu ingin kau hadir…"

"Hanya di saat-saat kesepianmu tanpa Sai." Aku emlanjutkan kalimatnya dengan sarkastis.

"Tidak, sungguh. Aku hanya… aku hanya butuh waktu. Aku ingin kau mengerti."

"Berapa lama? Kau selalu mengatakan itu dari setahun yang lalu. Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Apa yang tidak bisa aku berikan yang Sai dapat berikan?"

"Sasuke, kumohon. Jangan memojokanku. Aku mencintaimu, dan kau mencintaiku. Apa yang salah? Kenapa tidak kita nikmati cinta kita berdua?"

"Bahkan mencintaimu, tidak membuat aku buta. Meski membuat aku mati, membuat aku tidak dapat bergerak. Kalau memang kau mencintaiku, kenapa tidak kau lepaskan Sai? Aku ingin, merangkulmu, mengenalkanmu di hadapan teman-temanku, bercanda denganmu di tempat umum. Sesuatu yang Sai lakukan dan aku tidak." aku melepaskan rangkulan tangannya, entah mengapa. Aku mulai muak dengan semua ini.

"Aku berjanji padamu. Suatu saat kita akan memiliki masa-masa itu, tapi kumohon jangan sekarang. temani aku malam ini."

"Hn.."

Ino melumat bibirku, di kalungkan lagi kedua lengannya ke leherku. Nafsu birahi segera menguasaiku, membuat seluruh tubuh ku bereaki. Membuatku merasakan Ino sepenuh hati, dan membiarkan tanganku bergerak menelusuri tubuhnya yang putih mulus, dan seksi. Perutnya yang ramping, kulitnya yang halus, kugenggam jemarinya, lalu kujambak rambut pirangnya, bersama kita menghabiskan malam itu berdua.

OooooO

Suasana istana Konoha pada malam itu, tidak setenang biasanya. Malam semakin kelam, dan bulan tidak menampakan sinarnya. Semua orang diliputi ketakutan yang mistis. Berkumpul, di tengah-tengah lapangan resmi desa konoha yang terletak di kolong bumi. Terdengar riak-riak kekhawatiran dari celoteh-celoteh para penduduk desa yang di landa kecemasan.

Tuan Orochimaru, duduk di singgasananya, rambut hitamnya terurai panjang. Wajahnya menyeringai bahagia, atas penyebab kecemasan yang melanda penduduk desa Konoha. Kemenangannya. Dia akan merebut singgasananya! Sebentar lagi, akan di pakainya mahkota berlapiskan emas dan berhiaskan berlian. Tapi yang paling penting, batu Kristal Alexandria yang tertanam di mahkota itu. batu yang akan membuat kekuatannya menjadi satu dengan alam. Dia akan menguasai langit beserta cakrawala, bumi beserta laut dan daratnya, neraka beserta api dan penderitaanya. Ya hanya dia.

"Tu.. Tuan Orochimaru.." sang pengawal datang tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri majikannya. "Aku membawa kabar buruk.." ketakutan serta kekhawatiran kini tergambar begitu jelas di wajahnya, keringatnya mengalir deras, membayangkan tubuhnya akan di bakar hidup-hidup oleh kemarahan Tuan Orchimaru.

"Apa itu?"

"Mah.. mahkotanya…" Dia ingin melanjutkan, namun tenggorokannya seperti disumbat, terasa kering kerontang karena ketakutan yang melanda.

"Ada apa dengan mahkotaku?" Orochimaru bangkit dari singgasananya, dadanya meledak-ledak membayangkan terjadi sesuatu dengan mahkotanya. "Apa dia hilang?"

"Tidak, mahkotanya tidak hilang.. namun.. namun.."

"Cepat katakan!"

"Batu Kristal Alexandria yang menempel di kepalanya telah lenyap, Tuan.."

Orochimaru mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Matanya membelalak lebar karena kemarahan. Dia mengamuk. Mengamuk besar.

"Sial…" katanya dingin. Dan dia mengibaskan tangannya, pengawal itu berteriak-teriak karena api berkobar menyelimuti tubuhnya. Hingga 3 detik kemudian, tubuhnya hancur lebur menjadi debu. Orochimaru duduk kembali ke atas singgasananya dengan tenang, menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan. Di tengah ruangan yang penuh debu manusia. "Akan kubuat kau jadi debu juga Sakura Haruno."

OooooO

Aku terus berlari, kudengar kuda yang berderap-derap di belakangku membuat tubuhku banjir dengan keringat. Kusingkapkan gaun hijauku yang panjang hingga semata kaki agar memudahkan aku berlari. "Aku harus keluar dari tempat ini.". nafasku mulai terengah-engah, kurasakan paru-paruku seperti hendak meledak saat itu juga. Kakiku rasanya tidak mampu lagi menopang tubuhku berlari. Aku berlari menyusuri hutan di tengah malam yang gelap dan pekat. Ku singkirkan ranting-ranting pohon yang bergelayutan seperti jaring setan dengan cepat.

Aku tersungkur jatuh, kakiku tersandung akar pohon yang tua dan besar. Rasanya sakit, kakiku seperti terkilir. Aku tidak dapat melihat apakah ini luka yang parah atau tidak, yang jelas aku merasakan kakiku basah karena darah yang mengalir. Rerumputan sungguh tajam melukai kulitku yang halus. Dari kejauhan, aku melihat titik-titik cahaya yang bergerak-gerak semakin mendekat. Serta derap kuda yang makin jelas terdengar. Itu adalah para pengawal yang membawa obor. Aku tidak bisa bangkit lagi, aku telah menggapai ambang batas kelelahan yang seharusnya. Kupaksakan tubuhku bergerak, terseok-seok menimbulkan suara gemerisik saat gaunku bergesekan dengan rerumputan yang tajam. Beruntunglah, rerumputan di hutan ini sungguh lebat dan tinggi. Aku bersembunyi di balik semak-semak yang terlindung di belakang dua pohon yang sangat besar. Kubungkukan tubuhku, berharap semoga sosokku tidak terlihat di sini.

"Dimana dia!" kudengar seorang pengawal berteriak-teriak. Tentulah, yang dimaksud dengan "dia" adalah aku. Aku yang sedang mereka incar. Kurasakan tanganku menggenggam sesuatu, barulah aku mengingatnya. Kubuka kepalan tanganku, lalu kutatap batu Kristal berwarna kebiruan itu. warnanya biru, seperti laut. Namun ada sebercak merah di tengahnya. Seperti cairan darah yang tersangkut dengan sengaja.

Samar-samar kudengar seruan mereka semua, berteriak-teriak mencariku. Oh Tuhan semoga mereka tidak menemukanku di sini. Salah seorang pengawalnya berjalan di depan semak-semak. Tepat di mana aku berada, dapat kulihat sepatu bootnya yang terbuat dari kulit itu menginjak rerumputan.

"Ah, dasar gadis kurang ajar. Buat susah saja.."

Aku menahan nafas merasakan ketegangan yang menerjangku sekarang. jangan sampai dia menemukanku, kumohon! Hanya aku yang dapat merubah semuanya. Hanya aku! Biarkan aku selamat kali ini.

Kaki itu berhenti melangkah, tepat di depan wajahku. Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak saat itu juga, keringatku semakin membanjir, ketakutan ini mulai menelanku seperti monster besar yang mengerikan. Kurasakan dia mulai membungkuk, dan.. ah! Dia membuka semak-semak tempatku bersembunyi. Sial.

"Ah, kena kau gadis nakal!" aku mengangkat wajahku.

Kudapati wajah Sasori di sana. Wajahnya terlihat layu dan muram. Sasori, kawanku dulu. Orang yang sangat kusayangi, sekarang berada di bawah kendali ular sialan itu. ingin segera kupeluk saja dirinya, seperti dahulu. Kala kita masih kanak-kanak, Sasori yang melindungiku. Namun, sekarang dia telah berubah.

"Sasori kumohon.." Aku terisak karena ketakutan sekaligus kekecewaan telah gagal melarikan diri dari istana yang macam neraka ini. Sasori berjongkok, hingga sekarang wajahnya berhadapan denganku. Aku mulai menitikkan air mata. Kurasakan telapak tanganku nyeri, karena aku menggenggam batu Kristal ini dengan begitu kuat, aku hanya berharap dia dapat menyatu dengan tanganku sehingga tidak ada satu orangpun yang dapat merebutnya.

"Sakura, dengar aku.. aku sungguh menyayangimu.." Sasori berkata pelan sambil berbisik. Sasori masih tetap sosok yang melindungiku. Semoga. "Aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu. Dengarkan aku, aku ingin istana ini kembali seperti dulu, saat ayahmu berkuasa. Sakura. Hanya kau yang dapat melakukannya percayalah padaku.. aku akan menyelamatkanmu kali ini, tapi aku tidak dapat melindungimu. Maafkan aku, Orochimaru mengawasiku sekarang. inilah saatmu untuk bertindak. Selamatkan kerajaan kita.."

Segera saja aku menghambur kedalam pelukan Sasori. Sudah lama sekali rasanya, kami tidak seperti ini. semenjak ular itu menduduki singgasana ayah, dia mengubah seluruh hidupku. Nasibku. Tapi aku bukanlah perempuan yang akan bergantung hanya pada nasib.

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana.." aku terisak lagi. ".. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti, apa kegunaan batu ini. bagaimana caraku memanfaatkannya."

Sasori menegang saat salah seorang rekannya berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya. Dia segera melepas pelukanku.

"Sakura, aku tidak mengerti. Hanya ayahmu dan Orochimaru yang mengerti bagaimana. Kau harus mencari tahu. Dengarlah, aku akan memberimu ini.." dia menyerahkan sebilah pisau yang tertutup dengan kulit pelindung, terukir lambang konoha di sarungnya. "Pakailah ini untuk menjaga dirimu. Sakura, kau akan menemukan cara untuk memanfaatkan Kristal itu. dan saat itu tiba, kau harus kembali kesini. Selamatkan kami. Aku sayang padamu." Sasori memeluku lagi kali ini sungguh erat, kurasakan dia mengecup rambutku. Lalu segera bangkit dan berdiri. Aku kembali bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Menunggu hingga keramaian itu menjauh.

"Hei, Sasori. Kau sudah menemukan gadis itu?" kudengar samar suara seseorang bercakap dengan Sasori.

"Kuduga dia ke arah Selatan sana. Tadi aku melihat bayangannya berlari. Sebaiknya, kita langsung mengerahkan seluruh pasukan kesana."

Terima kasih Sasori. Percayalah, aku akan melakukan itu untukmu, untukku, dan seluruh rakyat Konoha.

Suasana mulai sunyi, kudengar derap kuda semakin menjauh. Hingga hilang. Suara itu hilang sama sekali. Kutatap sekali lagi pisau yang di berikan Sasori kepadaku. Dengan perlahan, kucoba untuk bangkit berdiri. Ah sial, kakiku seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum, lalu di pelintir hingga terputar tulang mata kakinya. Sakit sekali. Pasti kakiku terkilir tadi. Aku merenggangkan tubuhku yang kelelahan, lalu kulepaskan kedua sepatu kainku yang bermotif bunga lily dengan perlahan-lahan. Aku sedikit memekik kesakitan, saat membuka sepatu kananku, kakiku tersenggol.

Aku menahan kedua tanganku dengan berpegangan pada batang pohon, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berdiri. Ku angkat tubuhku perlahan-lahan, kukerahkan seluruh kekuatan yang aku punya hanya untuk menapakan kakiku ke atas rerumputan. Lalu kugerakan maju, perlahan-lahan. Berhasil, aku berjalan semakin jauh lagi. aku terseok-seok perlahan. Tanganku masih tetap bertumpu pada batang pohon agar tidak terlalu membebani kakiku yang terkilir.

Groarrr..

Sial. Aku menoleh kebelakang, kutatap dua mata hitam legam yang muncul dari balik bayang-bayang, hingga sosok itu semakin maju. Oh apalagi ini? kenapa anjing peliharaan Orochimaru masih berkeliaran di sini? Aku mengenal sosok binatang peliharaan itu. tidak bukan anjing, tubuhnya sangat besar. Dalam keadaan berjalan dengan empat kaki, dia sejajar dengan bahuku. Kepalanya besar, dan gigi-giginya tajam juga panjang. Sekarang dia menggeram, kulit bibirnya tertarik keatas memperlihatkan taringnya yang menyeramkan. Air liur menetes-netes dari dalam mulutnya. Tidak, aku bukanlah seorang penggemar hewan. Jadi saat di tempatkan dalam keadaan seperti ini, hal terbaik yang dapat kulakukan adalah. Lari.

Ku tarik kedua kakiku agar dapat melaju dengan kencang, kurasakan hewan itu mengejar dari belakang, dia masih menggeram. Dia bukan anjing, dia tidak menggonggong. Tapi setahuku, dia dapat memakan daging manusia. Hewan sialan ini tidak berbeda jauh dari majikannya! Ah. Kakiku rasanya hampir putus. Tapi aku tetap berusaha untuk lari. Dan

Bruuk. Anjing itu menyergapku. Aku akan mati. Tidak. demi nama seluruh rakyat Konoha. Penghuni kolong bumi. Aku tidak akan mati. Aku akan menyelamatkan mereka. Alexandria, kumohon. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana menggunakanmu. Kumohon, selamatkan Konoha. Selamatkan aku sekarang juga.

Kurasakan kukunya menancap di gaunku, lalu kurasakan kainnya telah robek terkoyak oleh ketajaman dan kekuatan cengkraman kukunya. Kugenggam batu itu erat-erat. Kumohon. Kumohon. Selamatkan aku kali ini.

Kurasakan tubuhku terhentak. Dan gelap. Gelap. Jika ini akhirnya, maka aku telah menghabiskan hidupku dengan begitu sia-sia. Ku ucapkan selamat tinggal untuk Sasori, seluruh temanku. Aku minta maaf tidak dapat mengubah nasib kalian. Tidak ada sedikitpun hal berharga yang pernah kulakukan dalam hidupku. Dan sekarang, hidupku berakhir. Aku akan bertemu ayah. Aku telah berusaha.

OooooO

"Sial, sial, sial!" umpatku berkali-kali sambil mengenakan celana jeansku, aku kehilangan keseimbanganku, lalu jatuh terjerembab ke atas karpet yang lumayan empuk. Segera ketelusupkan kedua kakiku kedalamnya. Lalu kukancingi celana jeansku, dan segera berdiri. Kutatap Ino yang masih terbaring di atas ranjangnya. Mendengar kegaduhan yang kubuat, dia mengerjapkan matanya, lalu menatapku dari atas ranjang, dia sedikit mendongakan kepalanya,

"Mau kemana, sayang?"

"Aku terlambat!" aku segera menyambar kaus hitamku yang tersampir di sofa kamar Ino, entah sejak kapan kaus itu berada disana. Kemarin malam, kesadaran benar-benar lenyap ke langit terjauh di atas sana.

"Terlambat kemana? Kau tidak menginginkan sarapan?" dia bangkit dan terduduk di atas kasur menatapku yang terburu-buru seperti orang yang sedang kesetanan. Aku berhenti sejenak mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Kau bisa membuat sarapan?"

"Tentu tidak. kita dapat memesan makanan."

"Ah, sudahlah. Tidak sempat lagi, aku harus segera menghadiri pertemuan keluarga."

"Ada apa?"

"Entahlah. Menyangkut masalah Itachi…" aku berlari menuju meja rias, mencari-cari kunci mobilku yang entah ada di mana kemarin malam. "… Sial, dimana kunci mobilku?"

"Kurasa kau menaruhnya di meja ruang tamu kemarin malam…" Ino terdiam sejenak. ".. Ada apa dengan Itachi?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Hei, aku harus pulang." Aku segera berlari kearah pintu kamar lalu membukanya.

"Sasuke, aku mencintaimu. Kabari aku, jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi." Kutatap tubuh telanjang Ino yang hanya terbalut selimut. Gadis yang bersamaku kemarin malam itu, sungguh menggairahkan. Ah andai aku tidak dalam keadaan terburu-buru begini, pasti sudah ku jamah lagi tubuh seksinya itu.

"Ya, aku juga. Sampai jumpa."

OooooO

Benar, hanya pertemuan tidak penting lainnya. Itachi ingin menikah. Dengan Hinata Hyuga. Yang benar saja? mana mungkin Hinata berkenan untuk memiliki suami aneh seperti dirinya? Dan yang kuketahui, Hinata adalah kekasih Naruto. Ah dasar orang itu membuang waktu saja. aku menyewa apartemen di tengah kota yang mewah. Aku hanya tidak ingin terus-menerus tinggal dengan orang tuaku, jadi di sinilah aku. Aku berjalan beberapa blok dari era apartemenku. Sekedar mencari udara segar. aku memasuki sebuah supermarket untuk membeli beberapa makanan kaleng.

Sesuatu yang mudah di masak. Masukan kedalam microwave lalu voila, makanan siap saji terhidang. Aku pria lajang yang tidak bisa memasak. Menyedihkan memang. terkadang, aku akan menelfon restoran untuk memesan pizza atau apapun yang cepat. Tapi tetap, aku butuh persediaan makanan untuk dirumah.

Aku menenteng kantong belanjaanku menyusuri jalan raya yang ramai dengan hiruk pikuk, meskipun di malam hari. Cuaca dingin menusuk-nusuk, aku merapatkan jaketku dan terus berjalan. Banyak kriminalitas yang terjadi di kotaku. Tapi tentu tidak di lingkungan ini. kawasan ini ramai oleh penduduk. Kawasan modern yang penuh gedung-gedung menjulang tinggi. Toko-toko baju serta sepatu. Pusat kota yang paling ramai. Di sinilah aku tengah kerlap-kerlip kota yang ramai dan bising. Kendaraan lalu lalang di sekitarku menjadi penyemarak hidup.

"Kau!" aku berhenti berjalan, merasakan seseorang mencengkram jaket hitamku. Aku menengok kebawah. Kusaksikan seorang wanita paruh baya dengan pakaian compang-camping, tubuhnya dekil dan bau. Rambutnya berwarna pirang, namun kusut dan tidak terawatt. Mau apa orang ini, aku merogoh jaketku dan mengambil recehan untuk kuberikan padanya. Saat kuulurkan itu, mendadak dia mencengkram tanganku.

"Kau, sebentar lagi.." dia berceloteh tidak jelas "..Kau pria menyedihkan. Akan menemukan takdirmu sebentar lagi." menyedihkan? Dia mengatakan seorang Sasuke Uchiha sebagai pria menyedihkan? Ya ampun. Pasti orang ini, tidak pernah melihat televisi. "Kau akan menjemputnya sebentar lagi. kau akan menantang takdir. Melampaui batas yang telah tercipta. Kau akan melepas kutukan itu! kau akan menyelamatkan dunianya!"

Aku menepis tanganku, lalu kuulurkan uang receh itu perlahan-lahan.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku! Kau lihatlah! Sebentar lagi! nasibmu akan berubah!"

"Kau tah sesuatu, Bu? Kau bahkan tidak mengenal aku. Sekarang aku ingin pulang."

"Tidak mengenalmu?" lalu dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Sasuke Uchiha? Siapa yang tidak mengenalmu di seluruh kota ini?" dia tertawa semakin keras. Orang ini pasti sudah gila. aku mengabaikannya, lalu segera pergi. tahu sesuatu? Percaya pada ramalan akan membuatmu gila dan terjebak dengan pikiran-pikiran gilamu. Abaikan itu seperti angin yang lalu, maka hidupmu akan tenang seperti biasanya. Aku tersenyum sendiri membayangkan nasibku akan berubah. Tidak jelas apa maksudnya.

Aku berjalan kembali, hingga tubuhku bergeming. Membeku. Menatap sosok yang sungguh familiar di sana. Rahangku mengetat menahan amarah juga kekecewaan yang tidak terbendung lagi. Ino Yamanakan, bergandengan mesra. Dengan Sai. Dia sungguh cantik malam ini, tubuhnya terbalut gaun berwarna hijau selutut dan syal abu-abu. Di sampingnya, Sai sedang merangkul bahunya dengan begitu mesra, kulihat Ino tertawa senang saat Sai menunjukan sesuatu dari kaca etalase toko. Lalu mereka berdua masuk kedalamnya. Aku berjalan, berusaha sekuat tenaga mengabaikan mereka berdua. Siapa yang sangka? Sai akan melihatku.

"Hei, Sasuke!" dia memanggilku dari dalam toko. Aku menoleh. Kulihat mereka berdua berjalan keluar menghampiriku, dapat kurasakan Ino khawatir. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah apa yang dia khawatirkan. Apakah dia khawatir kalau-kalau aku membongkar hubungan kami? Atau khawatir aku semakin kecewa? Kurasa pilihan pertamalah yang paling tepat. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu, kawan!" Sai tersenyum. Senyuman palsunya yang ditebarkan ke semua orang.

"Ya, aku juga." Kubalas senyuman palsu itu juga dengan senyuman dan keramahan yang palsu.

"Hai, Sasuke. Lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Ino. Lama tidak bertemu? Lucu. Baru kemarin malam kita menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan tadi pagi adalah terakhir kali aku melihatnya hari ini. yah, tentu saja. sandirawa sedang dimulai.

"Ya, lama tidak bertemu." Kujawab dengan singkat.

"Hei, sedang menyiapkan makan malam ya?" dapat kutangkap sorot mata yang mengejek dari Sai. Hah, bajingan ini. "Kau tahu, seharusnya kau mencari kekasih Sasuke, agar tidak kesepian. Seperti aku, dan Ino. Kami bahagia." Katakan itu pada bokong anjing, temanku. Jika kalian bahagia, seharusnya kau pertanyakan itu lagi pada gadis cantik di sebelahmu.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Ah, masih seorang Sasuke yang biasanya ya? kawan, sampai kapan kau akan terus begitu, pantas saja seluruh gadis takut denganmu."

"Ada ratusan bahkan ribuan gadis diluar sana berteriak-teriak untukku." Aku tersenyum. "Lagipula, apa kau sudah membereskan hutang keluargamu, Sai? Sampai-sampai kau sibuk mengurusi kehidupan percintaanku." Skak mat. Kena dengan tepat di sasaran. Puas rasanya, aku seperti menembak sasaran yang melingkar berwarna merah di tengah-tengah. Sai bergeming. Tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum kecut.

"Wah, wah. Sejak kapan kau mulai berani membawa-bawa identitas keluarga Uchiha sebagai tamengmu, Sasuke-chan?"

"Sejak aku ingin membunuhmu, Sai-chan. Ah, sebaiknya aku pulang, malam sudah larut. Mungkin begitu juga dengan kalian berdua. Sampai jumpa."

Dan aku merasa bagaikan pecundang. Aku kalah telak seperti pecundang. Tidak, bukan karena kalimat terakhir Sai, tapi aku selalu merasa sebagai pecundang kala melihat kebahagiaan mereka berdua. Siapa aku? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke, bergelimangan harta, tampan, dan pintar. Di balik semua itu, aku hanyalah simpanan seorang Ino Yamanaka.

Kuhempaskan tubuhku ke atas sofa. Kunyalakan televisi menggonta-ganti channelnya karena memang tidak ada yang menarik di sini. Ah, sejak kapan hidup terasa begitu menyedihkan dan membosankan? Apakah benar aku adalah seorang pria yang menyedihkan? Aku merasakan keheningan. Malam ini menjadi begitu sepi, hanya detak jarum jam dan deru pendingin ruangan yang senantiasa menjadi teman di kala malam hariku. Ya, aku mulai seperti perempuan menyedihkan yang kesepian.

Kusetel acara sepak bola, terdengar si narrator berceloteh terus menerus tentang permainan yang sama sekali tidak kusukai ini. setidaknya, melihat banyak orang ada di dalam televisi, mengusir sedikit rasa sepiku. Kudengar angin bertiup kencang, di susul hujan deras mengguyur kota. Jendelaku berderak-derak terpukul kencangnya air hujan.

Aku berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Menenangkan hatiku yang entah sejak kapan berdegup begitu kencang. Sial, rasanya seperti akan terjadi sesuatu. Ku ambil gelas dari dalam rak, lalu kuputar keran air wastafel demi segelas air. Kutenggak cairan bening itu hingga habis tak tersisa. Percuma, hatiku tetap tidak tenang.

Aku merasa bergetar. Apakah aku akan pingsan? Sungguh. Aku merasa dunia bergetar. Tidak. aku tidak hendak pingsan. Ini gempa! Sungguh ini gempa! Baru saja aku berjalan beberapa langkah, guncangan semakin kencang. Hingga aku tersungkur jatuh dan kepalaku membentur sofa. Tentu tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan kepalaku, hanya saja kejadian ini begitu aneh. terdengar suara gemeretak membelah kayu. ah tidak. suara ini semakin terdengar seperti gemuruh. Gemuruh petir yang memekakan telinga. Dan dunia benar-benar berguncang. Aku meraih punggung sofa untuk berdiri. Percuma! Aku terjatuh kembali. Benar, ada yang terbelah. Ini bukan gempa biasa, karena bukan atap atau beton yang runtuh. Namun lantaiku terbelah menjadi dua! Aku tersudut di dekat sofa melihat kejadian yang di luar akal sehatku ini.

Tiba-tiba cahaya putih menyilaukan mataku. Aku menghadangkan tanganku untuk menghalangi cahaya itu secara refleks. Tetap saja percuma, cahaya itu masuk menusuk mataku. Hingga aku terpejam sejenak. Lalu gemuruh itu perlahan-lahan mereda. Suasana kembali hening, persis seperti tadi. Detak jam, acara sepak bola, dan deru pendingin ruangan. Aku mencoba membuka mata. Aku menengadah keatas, menatap sekeliling ruangan. Ya tetap seperti biasa.

Lalu aku melengos kearah lantai yang terbelah dua tadi. Sekarang lantai itu telah merapat kembali. Tapi…

Ada tubuh terbaring di atasnya. Sial! Mimpi apa aku semalam! Kejadian macam ini, tidak pernah kubayangkan akan menimpa kehidupanku yang tenang, yeah. Dan membosankan. Dengan begitu perlahan, kudekati tubuh yang terbaring di karpet apartemenku itu. rambutnya berwarna pink, dan dia perempuan. Ah! Aku berjongkok untuk melihat wajahnya dengan lebih jelas. Dia memakai gaun hijau yang sudah compang-camping, bahkan jika boleh kukatakan jelek seperti kain yang dikenakan wanita di jalan tadi. Hanya saja, bila kucermati. Bentuk gaun ini tidak seperti gaun yang di pakai, gadis-gadis jaman sekarang. terdapat motif bunga di bagian pinggangnya, dan agak menggembung di ujung bagian tangan. Membuatku teringat gadis-gadis jaman viktoria dulu. Bukan gadis jaman modern. Dengan bros berwarna merah di sisi kanan dadanya. Wajah si gadis telah ternoda kotoran tanah.

Dengan ragu-ragu, kutoel tubuhnya sedikit. "Hei, bangun.." dia tetap terdiam. Ku guncang tubuhnya sekali lagi, tetap saja dia tertidur. Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah mati? Perlahan-lahan kuraih tangan kanannya. Mengepal, dengan erat sekali. Aku mencoba untuk membuka kepalan tangan itu, namun tidak berhasil. Gila, apa gadis ini benar-benar dalam keadaan tidak sadar? Kuabaikan tangannya yang terkepal lalu ku cek pembuluh nadinya. Berdetak. Dia hidup! Kucermati tubuhnya dari atas hingga kebawah. Bagian bawah gaunnya terkoyak, mengerikan. Seperti terkoyak oleh sesuatu yang tajam dan beringas. Kakinya berdarah-darah. pasti terluka parah. Aku berdiam selama 5 menit, mempertimbangkan, harus kuapakan gadis ini. akhirnya kuputuskan, untuk membopong dia kedalam kamar.

Aku menghubungi salah seorang karyawan yang bekerja di apartemenku. Perempuan paruh baya itu dengan senang hati membantuku membereskan perempuan berambut pink ini setelah mengetahui seberapa besar tips yang akan kuberikan. Dia membalut luka si perempuan dengan perban, setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan kami. Dapat kulihat dari raut wajahnya, bahwa dia sedang berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang "kami" berdua.

"Kau tahu, dia.. hadir begitu saja di apartemenku dengan keadaan berantakan begitu. Sungguh, aku tidak mengenalnya." Kataku kikuk.

"Ya, ya. tidak apa-apa. Tentu saja, ini bukan urusanku." Sambil tersenyum jail. Sial! Sebentar lagi, namaku pasti akan menjadi gosip terhangat untuk para karyawan di sini!

Aku menutup pintu, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar. Hari ini, sungguh melelahkan. Aku bergelung di dalam kasur yang hangat, kuselubungi diriku dengan selimut. Lalu kupejamkan mataku. Tak lama kemudian, pikiran kalutku buyar. Dan aku terlelap.

OoooooO

Cahaya matahari yang silau dan hangat menusuku, memaksaku untuk segera membuka mata dan menyambut pagi hari yang cerah. Seingatku, ini adalah hari minggu. Harinya orang-orang untuk berjalan-jalan dan menghabiskan akhir pekan. Lalu aku? Si pria tampan di kota, akan menghabiskan hari ini dengan teman-temanku. Sejenak aku mengerjapkan mata menatap langit-langit. Hingga kurasakan ada desah nafas orang lain di sampingku. Aku menoleh.

"Argh!" aku berteriak lalu dengan spontan melompat hingga terjatuh dari atas ranjang, saking paniknya, aku sampai terlilit selimutku sendiri. Sedangkan si gadis berambut pink, dan baru kuingat. Aku menemukannya kemarin malam di apartemenku dengan keadaan yang sungguh menggenaskan. Dia membuka mata. Saat melihat sosokku, tiba-tiba dia mengacungkan tangannya, dan dia membawa pisau. Seharusnya sudah kuduga, tidak boleh membawa orang asing ke dalam rumah!

"Siapa kau? Dimana aku?" dengan perlahan dan penuh defensif, dia bangkit dari ranjangku. Matanya tetap melekat ke arahku, seolah akan menelanku dengan tatapan itu. dia seperti bernafsu sekali untuk membunuhku. Hei? Apa tidak salah? Bukankah dia bisa saja ku buang keluar jendela kemarin malam? Kebodohanku. Alih-alih melakukan itu, aku malah menelfon karyawan apartemen untuk membereskannya yang pasti akan semakin memperumit hidupku!

"Kau tahu.. seharusnya aku yang mempertanyakan hal itu.." aku bangkit berdiri perlahan-lahan, namun dia semakin maju dan menodongkan pisau itu ke arahku. aku menengadahkan tangan untuk menenangkanya. "… tenang sedikit kenapa sih? turunkan pisau itu!"

"Tidak akan, sebelum kau memberitahuku siapa kau."

"Ah, seharusnya yang bertanya itu AKU bukan KAU. Sekarang aku yang mau bertanya. Siapa kau?"

"Aku tidak akan menjawab, sebelum kau menjawab terlebih dahulu."

"Oke.. Oke.. aku Uchiha Sasuke. Aneh, kau tidak mengenal aku." Dia mengernyitkan kening bingung. Apa? Dia benar tidak mengenalku? Ah dia pasti bercanda. Sungguh, aku bukan pria yang terjangkit penyakit narsisme seperti kakakku Itachi, tapi setahuku. Aku terkenal. Itu saja.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Oke, hentikan semua tindakan terormu ini. begini. Aku menemukanmu kemarin malam, di apartemenku dan ENTAH datang dari mana. kau seperti setan yang muncul dari perut bumi, dan membelah permukaannya lalu dengan paksa kau naik ke atas. Beserta cahaya putih yang semakin mendramatisir keadaan. Kau parah kemarin malam. Kakimu terkilir, pakaianmu compang-camping."

Barulah ia tersadar, lalu dia menatap ke bawah. Aku juga ikut menatap tubuhnya yang di balut pajama suteraku. Aku memberikan itu kepada si wanita karyawan kemarin agar dipakaikan ke tubuhnya. Sekarang, wajahnya merah merona. Aih! Sepertinya aku tahu hal apa yang nyangkut di otaknya.

"Lalu di mana aku?"

"Kau di Jepang."

"Jepang?"

"Ya! kau makhluk bumi bukan sih?"

"Bu.. bumi? Aku.. bumi?" Dia seperti tidak percaya bahwa dia berada di bumi. Dia makhluk apa sih?

Mendadak dia tersenyum. "Oh ya, maafkan aku. Kau tahu, benturan kemarin malam, sedikit membuatku kebingungan. Dan jujur, aku tidak mengingat apapun."

"Apa? Maksudmu, kau? Amnesia? Ah kau pasti bercanda!" aku mulai panik. Apa ini artinya dia hadir tanpa identitas, tanpa kepastian, juga tempat untuk kembali? Yang artinya dia harus bersamaku dalam waktu lama? Oh tidak.

"Aku.. aku.." dia mengernyitkan kening sebentar, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Aku ingat, namaku Sakura Haruno, namun sisanya. Aku buta. Aku tidak mengingat apapun."

"Oke, Sakura. Kau dapat mengingat darimana asalmu?" dia menggeleng.

"Bolehkah aku tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu?" ah menyebalkan. Kehadiran gadis ini, akan mengganggu kehidupanku dalam sekejap saja!

"Ah. Tidak bisakah kau pergi ke tempat lain saja dan jangan mengganggu kehidupanku?"

"Kumohon.." dia mulai terisak.

"Akan ku pertimbangkan. Kita lihat, kalau sekali saja kau mengacaukan kehidupanku, maka kau boleh pergi dari tempat ini dengan segera," aku menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Ngomong-ngomong, kakimu sudah sembuh?" kulihat ke bawah, kakinya di balut perban.

"Ah! Masih sakit! mungkin karena aku takut padamu tadi, sehingga aku melupakan rasa sakitmu tadi."

"Yah, dasar makhluk ajaib." Aku mendekatinya, namun dia sedikit menjauh. ".. kau tidak butuh bantuanku?" tanyaku padanya. Barulah, dia melepas pertahanan dirinya sedikit demi sedikit, lalu menerima bantuanku. Dengan perlahan ku rebahkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Lalu kulihat lukanya, aku menyentuhnya sedikit, dan dia berteriak. Sepertinya parah.

"Kita harus ke dokter." Aku berucap singkat. Melihat lukanya separah itu.

"Dokter?" ah darimanapun makhluk ini berasal, yang jelas jauh dari peradaban.

"Ya, orang yang dapat menyembuhkan segala penyakit."

Ponselku bergetar di saat yang sungguh tidak tepat.

"Halo Sasuke? Bagaimana, kita jadi pergi bukan hari ini? aku ingin mengajakmu karaoke, lalu kita akan mencari gadis cantik. Hehehe.." kata Naruto dari seberang sana.

"Eh, maaf. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa."

"Ah pasti Ino lagi bukan?"

"Bukan, ada keperluan lain yang mendadak. Sudah ya, sampai jumpa."

Lalu aku menutup ponsel dan kembali mencermati kakinya. Mendadak aku teringat sesuatu.

"Benda apa sih yang kau genggam dari kemarin? Sampai tidak pernah kau lepaskan. Hanya dua bendakah yang kau bawa? Pisau dan sesuatu itu?"

Tatapannya kembali defensif saat aku menyinggung-nyinggung benda yang dibawanya itu. dia semakin mengepalkan tangannya, seolah menyembunyikan benda itu dariku. Ah seperti aku perduli saja dengannya.

"Tanganmu bisa terluka, kalau kau terus-terusan mengepalkan tanganmu begitu." Kulihat tangannya semakin melemas, lalu dengan kaku dia membuka telapak tangannya. Terlihatlah olehku benda berbentuk seperti Kristal berwarna biru dan ada titik merah di tengahnya. Aku mencermati benda itu sebelum dia menyadarinya lalu mengepalkan tangannya kembali.

"Sepertinya benda itu berharga sekali ya untukmu? Daripada kau genggam terus seperti itu, akan lebih baik kalau kau menyimpannya di tempat yang lebih aman."

"Kau memakaikan aku jubah yang aneh," ucapnya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Itu pajama. Baju tidur. Baju tidurku. Aku tidak memiliki pakaian perempuan di sini. Kurasa kita akan segera membelinya nanti."

"Terima kasih. Sasuke." Aku tersenyum. Tulus. Sesuatu yang jarang kulakukan.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, sebaiknya kau berkonsenterasi dengan pikiranmu, segera setelah kau ingat siapa kau, aku akan langsung mengembalikanmu."

Lalu aku beranjak bangkit menuju dapur untuk mengambil air, sebelum kudengar suaranya berbisik pelan.

"Aku tahu siapa aku. Aku hanya tidak mau pulang, sekarang."

To be continued...


	2. SuaraSuara

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Kau akan segera mengetahuinya. Hampiri apa yang ada di depanmu. Jangan menjadi takut, kau akan mendapatkan banyak hal yang berharga dengan bersikap berani. Gunakan otakmu. Jangan menjadi bodoh.**

**Sakura tersenyum, begitu manis, dia menggenggam tanganku, dengan begitu erat. Keajaiban akan terjadi, dalam kehidupanku. Seperti apapun rupa keajaiban itu, aku berani menghadapinya. Karena itu yang Sakura ajarkan padaku melalui senyumannya yang melambai, membungkus hatiku.**

**

* * *

**Saat aku berumur 2 tahun, saat aku menginjakan tanah ke lantai yang dingin untuk pertama kalinya, lalu berdiri perlahan dan berusaha menapakan kakiku selangkah demi selangkah maju. Dan saat ibu membacakan dongeng setiap malam sebelum aku tidur. Itu adalah saat aku percaya pada khayalan. Saat aku percaya bahwa ada hidup bahagia selama-lamanya di luar sana. Bahwa ada kerajaan yang indah di penuhi taman dan bunga dengan seorang putri cantik yang menghuni tempat itu. lalu datanglah seorang pangeran tampan berkuda putih meminangnya.

Ternyata, semakin aku beranjak dewasa khayalan anak perempuan semacam itu semakin buram di benakkku. Rasanya mereka telah terhempas jatuh oleh angin kedewasaan dan khayalan itu di banting hingga menggelepar tidak berdaya oleh monster yang bernama kekejaman hidup. Saat ayahku menempaku, serta mengajari aku sesuatu bernama. Realita.

Lalu di sini aku sekarang, duduk di sofa. Dengan pikiran yang bimbang melayang ke segala arah. Berpikir keras untuk sesuatu yang selalu kutampik dengan akal sehat. Bahwa tidak ada hidup bahagia selama-lamanya tanpa perjuangan. Pikiranku seperti melayang-layang di atas jalan raya, lalu kutemukan sebuah plang penunjuk jalan yang bercabang ke dua arah. Percaya, atau tidak percaya.

Percayakah aku bahwa ada kehidupan lain selain di bumi ini? bahkan saat semua aktivis agama meneriakan tempat bernama surga, aku dengan sebal akan melengoskan wajah tidak percaya. Terlalu muluk seorang manusia mengejar kebahagiaan abadi seperti surga. Ataukah, aku akan menjadi seorang yang tidak percaya, lalu melepeh semua pernyataanya dengan mudah. Seperti permen karet yang telah hilang rasa manisnya?

"Percaya atau tidak percaya itu semua urusanmu. Yang jelas, aku hanya ingin meminta untuk tinggal di sini sementara waktu."

Aku menjambak rambutku dengan frustasi. Sungguh sulit bagiku untuk melihat wajah gadis berambut pink ini, yang duduk berseberangan denganku. Menceritakan sebuah kronologis cerita yang sungguh sulit di mengerti. Bahkan, kalau boleh kuakui tidak pernah sekalipun mampir atau bahkan melintas saja di otakku yang penuh dengan segala realita ini. ada dunia lain, di kolong bumi bernama desa Konoha. Karena menurut hematku, hanya ada 3 lapisan di dunia ini. langit, bumi, neraka. Jadi dimana letak desa Konoha itu?

"Aku tidak tahu.." ingin rasanya aku segera tertawa di hadapan wajahnya, menudingnya sebagai seorang pelawak sejati. Pembohong sejati. Yang sedang menipuku demi belas kasihan agar aku rela membagi apartemen ini berdua dengannya. ingin kuserukan bermimpi saja sana di neraka jika ingin membuatku percaya. Namun, kejadian kemarin malam, gempa begemuruh dan lantai yang terbelah dua, membuatku kembali terbimbang. "…Lalu bagaimana kau bisa sampai kesini?"

"Aku dikejar seekor hewan yang besar kemarin malam, saat dia menyergapku, aku hanya memohon pada batu Kristal ini untuk menyelamatkan aku. Hingga semua menjadi gelap, lalu saat sadar aku sudah melihat wajahmu yang panik pagi ini."

Oke, sekarang dia sedang menceritakan hewan ganas penghuni kolong bumi yang menyergapnya. Dan kesimpulannya begini, diapun tidak sedang mengerti keajaiban apa yang sedang terjadi. Sial. Hidupku sial! Sekarang semua bertambah rumit. Posisiku sebagai selingkuhan Ino saja sudah cukup memperumit hidupku lalu datanglah gadis ini bukan dengan cara biasa, namun di sertai gempa dan cahaya putih yang menusuk mata. Ah, dan lantai yang terbelah dua. Sungguh sebuah drama.

"Hn.. kenapa tepatnya kau bisa dikejar hewan itu. apakah kau mengganggunya dengan batu atau semacamnya?"

"Tolonglah, ini bukan cerita gadis iseng sepulang sekolah yang kurang kerjaan. Aku bercerita tentang hidup dan mati seluruh penduduk Konoha. Hewan itu mengejarku, karena aku membawa ini." lalu dia menunjukan aku batu Kristal yang di namainya Alexandria tersebut.

"Baiklah, Sakura. Kau boleh tinggal sementara waktu. Tapi kuperingatkan sekali lagi, jangan pernah kau mengganggu kehidupanku! Jangan pernah. Aku benci gadis yang suka ikut campur."

Gadis itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ya, adakah sukarelawan yang mau membunuhku sekarang karena kebaikan hatiku yang akan segera membawa kehidupanku kedalam neraka kerumitan? Ergh.

OooooO

Debur ombak memecah batu karang, matahari senja yang berwarna jingga berpendar-pendar sungguh terik. Membuat mataku tertusuk oleh cahayanya yang terlalu terang. Aku berbaring di atas pasir yang lembut memijat punggungku dengan partikel-partikelnya yang menggelikan. Aku merasakan hangatnya menerpa kulitku yang putih pucat, membuatnya terlihat lebih hidup.

Lalu sedetik kemudian, aku merasa terangkat pasir-pasir ini membentuk pusaran yang mengangkat tubuhku ke atas. Rasanya aku ingin mendekat kearah matahari, hingga kusadari bahwa matahari sungguh jauh dari jangkauan tanganku. Aku menengadahkan tanganku berusaha menggapainya, aku merasa terombang-ambing di atas pusaran pasir ini. aku menoleh kebawah dan darahku bergejolak oleh ketegangan. Aku melihat lautan biru yang luas membentang indah di bawah. Berkilauan dan jernih. Namun aku pastikan aku mati jika saja pasir ini melepas tubuhku. Lalu tiba-tiba pusaran pasir ini melebar, melebar dan merayap ke permukaan langit. Tubuhku segera limbung. Dan kurasakan aku terhempas jatuh. Aku mati. aku akan mati! aku merasa terbang dan jantungku serasa hendak keluar dari tempat semula. Aku merasa tubuhku terpukul oleh hempasan angin dan terbanting-banting tidak berdaya. Lalu

Semua berubah. Tidak ada lautan. Tubuhku jatuh terhempas. Namun bukan kedalam air. Aku merasakan rumput yang basah dan lembut. Seperti jatuh ke atas kasur yang empuk, berwarna hijau dan sedikit tajam melukai kulit. Aku bangkit berdiri, lalu menatap hamparan rerumputan yang sungguh luas. Hanya rumput dan langit yang menjadi latar. Tidak ada apa-apa di sini. Lenggang. Aku merasakan kesunyian mencekam. Tidak ada suara burung, atau bahkan sekedar nafas bumi. Hanya keheningan. Dan kesepian. Aku merasa sendirian. di lapangan luas ini. sendirian.

Terdengar gema tawa gadis kecil. Aku berputar-putar mengelilingi tanah luas ini. lalu berteriak-teriak, sekencang apapun aku berusaha berteriak tidak ada apapun yang terdengar, aku seperti berada dalam kaca yang berisi air, tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara. Berkali-kali aku mencoba berteriak, namun tidak ada apa-apa. Hening. Seperti hanya kesunyian yang diijinkan masuk disini.

Aku melihat dari kejauhan, di balik batas awan putih. Aku melihat seorang gadis kecil berlari-lari lincah. Gadis itu berwajah tembam dan menggemaskan. Seorang pria setengah baya yang tampan dan gagah menggandeng lengan kecil dan gempalnya. Dia berlari-lari kecil berusaha mengimbangi langkah si pria itu. aneh. setiap kakinya melangkah, maka rerumputan itu akan hilang, lalu tumbuhlah bebungaan. Matahari, mawar, melati. Aku bahkan baru tahu bahwa bunga dapat muncul begitu saja dan secara bersamaan meskipun berbeda jenisnya. Setiap langkah kakinya membawa keindahan dan kecerahan. Aku tersenyum.

Tidak ada kesunyian di sini. Ada keindahan, kegembiraan, dan teriakanku yang sarat akan kekhawatiran dan ketakutan tentu tak dapat diterima. "Gadis yang cantik.." kini, aku mendengar suaraku menggema. Dan gadis itu menoleh ke arahku. dia menunjukku, tidak, sorot wajahnya ketakutan. dia menangis, aku melihat wajahnya menangis, namun suara merdunya hilang kembali tertelan kesunyian. Tidak ada kesedihan yang diijinkan menggema di sini. Ada apa denganku? Tiba-tiba aku merasa kakiku basah.

Aku menoleh kebawah. Rerumputan tempatku berpijak kini merembes, lalu tanah itu mengalirkan air dan menggenang. Membentuk kubangan air. Dan aku melihatnya. Wajahku. Tidak ini bukan aku. Pria di kubangan itu, berambut panjang. Wajahnya menyeramkan. Putih pucat. Rambutnya yang hitam tergerai. Dan lidahnya terjulur seperti ular, bukan. Itu bukan aku.

Bukan itu bukan aku. Aku tidak menyeringai seperti itu! bukan! Itu bukan aku! Kemana wajahku!

Kali ini aku merasakan degup jantungku, aku tertarik ke dunia nyata dengan segera. Aku merasa ngeri, entahlah. Yang tadi itu sungguh menakutkan. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana mungkin bermimpi seperti ini. yang aku tahu, aku merasa tadi itu begitu nyata. Begitu nyata. Seolah mimpi itu berusaha menyampaikan sebuah pesan.

OoooO

Meja makan bulat berdesain modern minimalis yang biasa sepi, kini telah ramai dan penuh oleh hidangan berbagai macam sayur-mayur. Hingga aku harus memojokan mangkuk nasiku ke pinggir agar tersedia lebih banyak tempat lagi untuk menaruh piring. Aku mendengar dentingan kaca dan keramik yang beradu di latar belakangi oleh kesunyian. Aku dan Sakura terdiam di atas meja makan.

Mimpi semalam masih terus mengglayuti otakku yang sudah penat ini. sehingga berdesak-desakan memenuhi seluruh isi kepalaku, tentu saja semakin menghambat mulutku untuk berbicara, karena kini seluruh syarafku telah terfokus ke dalamnya. Aku berusaha menelan daging sapi yang sebetulnya enak dan telah diolah sedemikian rupa oleh Sakura, namun selalu berhenti di tengah-tengah kerongkongan, sehingga aku meminum bergelas-gelas air untuk menelan.

"Masakanku tidak enak?" tanya Sakura menyelidik. Aku hanya menggeleng. Apa yang bisa kukatakan? Masakannya sungguh enak, malah aku yang heran. Ada gadis yang bisa memasak seenak ini.

"Aku bermimpi semalam." Yeah. aku juga bermimpi semalam Sakura. "..Mimpinya sungguh menyeramkan." aku lalu meletakan mangkuk dan sumpitku. Kini aku tertarik, karena kebetulan. Aku juga bermimpi semalam. "Desaku sedang terancam. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menyelamatkan mereka."

Lalu aku menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana mimpimu memangnya?"

"Aku mendengar jeritan, anak-anak desa yang sering bermain denganku menangis kelaparan. Api berkobar dimana-mana, angin kejahatan melebur menyatu dengan para pesakitan. Aku…" aku melihat bahu Sakura terguncang. Astaga! Dia menangis! Air mata mulai membanjir di pipinya, lalu dia menangkup kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya. Kini, aku sedang bimbang. Apa yang harus kulakukan! perempuan menangis! Dan aku merasa seperti pecundang!

"Tenanglah Sakura, aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu.." ayolah. hanya kalimat itu yang bisa kukarang dan ku buat menjadi kalimat paling baik dan sopan.

"Tidak. kau tidak mengerti Sasuke. Kau tidak memiliki tanggung jawab sebesar aku. Aku akan kembali ke kamar."

Ya. bisa apa lagi aku? Aku menghabiskan hidangan di atas meja, lalu pergi ke ruang tivi untuk menyetel acara talk show yang sama sekali tidak aku mengerti. Hanya ada seorang wanita cantik dan seorang pria tampan yang agak kemayu sedang berbicara dengan kecepatan super menjelaskan hal-hal yang errr, boleh kukatakan abstrak? Dan aku kembali melamun, seperti malam yang biasanya ditemani sunyinya malam dan suara televisi yang menggema.

Sudah 2 minggu Sakura tinggal di apartemenku. Namun kami tidak menemukan sedikitpun tanda-tanda bahwa masalah desa dan segala hal-hal aneh lainnya itu akan segera selesai. Bahkan baru tadi dia membahas kembali menyangkut desanya yang sedang menderita. Ah, apa peduliku. Toh aku juga memiliki kepentingan. Itu urusannya, yang kulakukan di sini hanyalah membantunya mencari tempat tinggal. Sakura berlaku baik, baik sekali selama tinggal di sini. Dia memasakanku makan malam, makan siang. Memenuhi seluruh kebutuhanku, mencuci pakaianku, membersihkan apartemen. Hal-hal sepele lainnya namun sungguh membantuku. Ah sungguh enak rasanya memiliki teman.

Setelah menamatkan kuliah, lagakku memang seperti pengangguran kurang acara. Uang bukan masalah, aku menginvestasikan uangku ke perusahaan-perusahaan kecil, yang kupercayai potensinya. hingga hari ini, uang itu mengalir begitu saja kedalam rekeningku, tanpa aku perlu bersusah-susah. Aku bahkan tidak memerlukan bantuan ayahku. Jadi tentu saja, aku menghabiskan sebagian besar hariku di rumah kini. Karena toh, aku tidak lagi merasa kesepian di dalam rumah.

Ino semakin tidak terjangkau, kerap kali dia menelponku untuk menanyakan kabar dan mengatakan bahwa dia rindu padaku, tapi bahkan untuk menelpon saja dia sambil sembunyi. Karena tidak ingin di ketahui oleh Sai katanya. Apalagi artinya aku? Apalagi artinya hubunganku dengan dia? Tidak ada. Tidak ada artinya. Biarkan saja aku segera tenggelam di dalam kemalanganku sendiri.

_Belajarlah Sasuke_

Aku terlonjak bangun. Ku dengar suara maskulin berbisik seperti ular, begitu dekat di telingaku. Aku menoleh, dan tidak melihat apa-apa. Masih keadaan apartemenku yang biasanya. Perasaanku. Ya. ini hanya perasaanku.

_Lihatlah dunia yang lebih luas._

Sial. Suara apa itu? aku bangkit dari sofa, berjalan mengelilingi ruangan apartemenku. Oh, sejak kapan aku menjadi paranoid begini. Rasa-rasanya aku seperti menakuti sesuatu yang tidak berwujud, aku mengenda-endap, menapakan kaki telanjangku perlahan ke atas karpet yang hangat dan lembut, mataku menajam mencari tahu dari mana asal suara tersebut.

_Kau tidak akan melihatku._

Oke, gilakah jika aku berteriak "Siapa kau" keras-keras di dalam apartemenku sendiri? Siapa yang perduli?

"Siapa kau?"

Hening. Aku tidak mendengar balasan apapun, hanya suara hembusan angin dari jendela yang terbuka, lalu suara gorden yang berterbangan memukul-mukul kusennya, tidak ada yang lain. Ah ya, dan suara televisi. Ya. ini hanya perasaanku. Aku kembali duduk di atas sofa dengan was-was, kembali mataku menatap layar televisi, namun setengah pikiranku masih mengawang. Bukan lagi tentang mimpi semalam, namun suara aneh yang baru saja kudengar. Sial. Kenapa kian hari hidupku kian menggila?

Satu menit dua menit, hingga sepuluh menit berlalu. Kesunyian menimpa mataku seperti telah menyihirnya untuk terpejam. Aku menguap sekali, dan tak lama kemudian, aku terbang ke alam mimpi. kedalam alam khayalan dari siklus perputaran hidup manusia dan seluruh masalah psikologisnya. tubuhku merasa terbang dan tersedot kembali. Serasa arwahku telah terbang ke dunia yang lain.

Dan aku melonjak kaget. Saat aku benar-benar memasuki kobaran api yang sangat besar dan heboh. Seperti neraka. Aneh, aku tidak merasa kepanasan. Aku merasa… aku merasa.. aku bahkan tidak merasa apa-apa. Aku hanya melihat tubuhku sendiri, berdiri tegak di antara kobaran api yang melalap tubuhku, namun aku tetap utuh. Ruangan itu terasa pengap.

Hingga aku menyadari, aku tidak sendiri di dalam sana. Ada orang-orang berpakaian compang-camping, lalu aku melihat kekejaman. Aku melihat penderitaan didepan kedua mataku. Aku melihat tangisan. aku seperti Tuhan yang melihat segalanya di balik wajah sayu mereka. aku mendengar doa dan ratapan mereka. lalu telingaku terasa sakit di penuhi berbagai suara yang mendengung tiada hentinya. Tidak ada harapan lagi.

Buuukk.

Aku terlonjak kaget. Mendengar suara yang sungguh heboh. Mataku terbuka. Sejenak aku tersadar, aku masih berada di dalam ruang apartemenku yang berinterior modern minimalis. Dan suara itu.. bukan suara mimpiku. Itu sungguh, suara dari kamar Sakura!

Aku segera bangkit dari sofaku, dan berlari kearah kamar Sakura yang terletak di dekat dapur, hanya beberapa meter dari kamarku. Memang apartemenku menyediakan dua kamar, yang lumayan besar. Aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya, dan tidak mendapat jawaban. Kuulangi perbuatanku sebanyak tiga kali, tetap tidak mendapat jawaban. Dan tanpa sungkan, ku buka pintu kamarnya.

Kosong.

Aku melihat tumpukan bantal dan selimut yang tertata rapih di kasurnya. Aku melihat kamar apartemennya Nampak biasa saja. persis seperti kamarku. Kaca jendela tertutup rapat, tidak ada tanda-tanda dia menerobos keluar jendela. Hey, untuk apa juga dia lari lewat jendela? Memang aku penjahat? Tidak. dia menghilang, atau mungkin? Aku tetap tidak mendapat penjelasannya, berbagai mungkin melintas berterbangan di otakku tidak lupa membubuhkan tanda tanya di belakang katanya. Dan otakku terasa semakin pusing. Sial!

Ah, aku tidak perduli. Mungkin dia akan segera pulang. Kuputuskan, itulah mungkin yang terakhir yang sempat dipikirkan olehku. Aku akan tidur, dan mengarungi esok hari. Pulang ataupun tidak, itu urusannya bukan? Mungkin dia mengalami sesuatu? Mungkin. Ya mungkin. Ayolah otak! Sejak kapan sih otakku ini tidak mau bekerja sama? Berhentilah memikirkan kata mungkin. Tepatnya. Berhentilah memikirkan gadis berambut pink yang kini hilang entah kemana!

OoooO

"Kau yakin ini bisa menyembuhkan aku?" untuk ke sepuluh kalinya, aku menatap Naruto dengan khawatir, di ruang tunggu pasien. Jika ternyata tidak, berarti aku telah melakukan kekeliruan besar telah berkonsultasi dengan Naruto tentang masalah yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu jiwa serta kesehatan psikis ku. Aku sering mendengar suara-suara yang sepertinya berasal dari dalam batinku. Ini mengerikan!

"Aku tidak tahu, kita harus mencoba, kawan."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak pernah memberitahu masalahku ini ke siapapun bukan?" aku menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Sejenak Naruto terdiam, lalu dia menjawab dari senyumannya, ya. dia telah melakukannya, tidak perlu aku mendengar pernyataannya, senyumannya sudah menggambarkan.

"Siapa yang kau beritahu?" aku sedikit menggeram karena kesal. "Kau ingin aku, Uchiha Sasuke dianggap gila oleh orang ya?"

"Ayolah teman, maafkan aku. Aku sungguh mengkhawatirkanmu, hanya saja kupikir.. ini semua mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Ino. Jadi…"

"Jadi kau memberitahu ino? Apakah kau sudah…." Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, suara yang sudah kukenal betul itu menggaung di koridor. Heels yang menghentak-hentak di keramik, dan rambut pirang yang berkibaran. Wajah cantik Ino, muncul di ruang tunggu pasien.

"Sasuke! Ada apa dengan dirimu, sayang!" dia segera memelukku, lalu mengecup bibirku sekilas. Aku melengoskan wajah. Naruto! Lihat saja hari kematianmu setelah ini! "Aku sungguh khawatir, Naruto mengabarkan kau perlu di bawa ke psikiater, aku sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa. Atau apakah aku telah melakukan kesalahan padamu? Sungguh Sasuke aku rindu padamu!" dia memelukku dengan erat sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabku muram.

"Sungguh? Apa yang kau rasakan? Dapatkah aku membantumu? Sesuatu?"

"Tinggalkan Sai lalu menikah denganku. Kau mau?" jawabku asal, tidak lupa kutambahkan nada sinis dalam suaraku. Ino menghela nafas. Seperti biasa. Ya, seperti biasa. Untuk apa dia datang kesini sebetulnya? Ingin membuatku menjadi pria paling melankolis sedunia lalu mendapat piagam kontes banci cengeng?

"Kumohon Sasuke."

Aku beranjak bangkit dari kursi ruang tunggu yang berwarna hijau kusam, lalu melongok kearah ruang praktek Dr. Alexander. Seorang psikolog ternama di Jepang, lulusan universitas Amerika dengan jurusan psikologi, yang dikabarkan sungguh loyal dan professional di dalam bidangnya. Aku membayar mahal untuk sesi pertemuan hari ini, lihat saja jika dia tidak membantuku atau memberi solusi aneh, aku tidak akan datang lagi. jika perlu kucemarkan nama baiknya.

Aku mengetuk pintunya, lalu dia mempersilahkanku masuk. Aku menatap ruangan Dr. Alexander, sungguh nyaman. Dengan sofa berwarna cokelat muda yang manis dan empuk, lalu meja kerjanya tidak kaku. Terdapat lukisan pemandangan yang indah menempel di dindingnya, penampilannya pun tidak kaku seperti orang kebanyakan yang mengaku pintar dan kaya. Dia memakai kaus putih berkerah, dan celana kain hitam. Kaca matanya sedikit turun ke hidung saat menulis di atas sebuah file.

"Silahkan duduk." Katanya tenang.

Dimulailah sesi hari ini, dia bertanya apa yang aku rasakan. Bolehkah aku katakan? Pekerjaan psikolog hanyalah menjadi pendengar. Aku bercerita panjang lebar tentang apa yang sering aku dengar beberapa hari ini. semenjak Sakura tidak ada, tentu saja aku tidak menceritakan mengenai Sakura padanya. Dia hanya berdeham terkadang menyela sedikit seperti "Lalu, seperti apa," dan sebagainya. Tidak terlalu berarti. Hingga dia menyatakan sesi kali ini telah selesai, aku bangkit dari sofa cokelat itu. dan duduk berhadapan di meja kerjanya.

Dia memberiku beberapa tips dan penjelasan yang pada intinya semua ini berasal dari dalam diriku sendiri, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah menyelami pola pemikiranku inti dan sumber dari suara-suara yang menggema di telingaku, bahwa pemikiran manusia adalah hal yang kompleks, juga terkadang pemikiran-pemikiran itu menghasilkan suatu sugesti yang kerap kali terpakai untuk memotivasi dan membangun manusia menjadi lebih baik lagi. juga jiwa yang terprogram semakin dewasa, dan mapan. Pada intinya, aku tidak mengerti apa intinya.

Jadi biarkan aku yang membuat kesimpulan versiku. Aku tidak gila, dan suara itu berasal dari halusinasiku sendiri. Titik.

Aku keluar dari ruangan psikolog tampan itu dengan ketenangan yang luar biasa telah mendapatkan kepercayaan pada diriku sendiri, bahwa.. aku tidak gila! aku normal dan baik-baik saja. yang salah, hanyalah pola pemikiran dan sugesti yang kuciptakan sendiri di dalam otakku. Yah. Dan itu akan segera menghilang dengan sendirinya, seharusnya. Setidaknya itu yang di katakan Dr. Alexander.

"bagaimana, sayang?"

Ino segera memberondongku dengan pertanyaan, pelukan, dan ciuman. Oh ayolah, memangnya aku baru melewati operasi pencangkokan jantung apa?

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Itu hanya masalah…" aku terdiam sebentar, sungguh bingung harus menjelaskan dengan bahasa apa.. ".. masalah, pemikiran dan errr.. pemahaman yang salah. Ya. itu saja." ah aku tidak perduli jika telah memilih kalimat yang salah. Siapa juga yang perduli? Yang penting kan intinya.

"Perlukah aku mengantarmu pulang?"

"Tidak. aku bukan orang sakit. pergilah, nanti Sai menyusul kesini. Tentu kau tidak mengharapkannya."

Aku melihat paras cantik Ino. Dia merasa bersalah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya gusar. Aku mengenal sekali tabiat satu itu.

"Baiklah jika kau menginginkan aku untuk pergi secepatnya. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

"Hn.." aku juga. Mungkin. Siapa yang tahu? Aku berharap perasaan itu pupus dengan mudah. Semudah kelopak cinta Sai dan Ino bersemi tanpa hama pengganggu macam diriku yang akan merusak keindahannya.

Kutatap tubuhnya berjalan menjauh menyusuri koridor hingga menghilang dari pandanganku

Naruto menepuk bahuku. "Kawan, sesekali kau perlu menjadi berani untuk mengambil keputusan, jika tidak ingin terjerumus lebih dalam lagi."

Naruto pun berjalan meninggalkanku seperti Ino. Menyisakan aku seorang pria kebingungan di depan ruang praktek seorang psikiater kaya yang aneh, dengan suasana terang yang serba putih dan nyaman. Aku akan pulang. Ke apartemenku yang lenggang dan senyap, sekali lagi, melewati malam sendirian, dan mencekam.

Jalan raya pada malam hari terasa ramai, aku melajukan mobilku hati-hati, dengan lampu jalan yang berdiri gagah di kiri kananku, mobil-mobil berseliweran, menyalip dan mengebut, aku seperti mengawang sendirian di tengah jalanan lenggang yang ramai ini. otakku sekali lagi melayang ke segala arah. Aku menunggu Sakura beberapa hari ini, setidaknya, dia membantu dalam banyak hal. Kupikir wajar saja jika aku merasa kehilangan dan aneh.

_Kau bodoh. Kau selalu merasa ketakutan._

Ya. suara maskulin itu lagi. semakin lama, aku merasa semakin terbiasa mendengar suara-suara yang menggema di telingaku, mendengungkan kalimat-kalimat tidak jelas yang abstrak dan tidak dapat kutangkap maknanya. Kuabaikan suara itu. ayolah, bukankah aku sudah yakin bahwa suara itu adalah suara yang berasal dari dalam diriku sendiri? Apalagi yang perlu kutakutkan?

_Kau menyangkal keberadaanku, dan suara-suaraku_.

Brengsek! Aku mencengkram roda setir erat hingga buku-buku jariku memutih. Aku mengumpat berkali=kali, sial sial! Mengapa suara itu harus selalu menggema!

_Hei lihat ke kirimu!_

Aku segera menoleh kearah kaca spion, dan sebuah mobil sedan BMW menyerobot hampir menabrak mobilku dari belakang, aku melihat putaran di tikungan jalan yang di rimbuni pepohonan, beruntung aku cepat membanting setir kearah kanan sehingga mobilku mengeluarkan suara berdecit, lalu kuinjak rem.

Si pengemudi mobil BMW tadi melajukan mobilnya secepat setan. Dasar orang gila! tidak tahu nyawa itu hanya di berikan satu rupanya! Aku duduk di balik kemudi dengan wajah yang pucat dan nafas tersengal-sengal. Kurasakan jantungku berdegum kencang, keringat dingin mengalir dari keningku, dan seandainya aku tertabrak sedan tadi, aku akan segera jatuh lalu menabrak pepohonan. Mati atau tidaknya diriku, semua hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Dan secara refleks tadi, aku mengikuti suara.. ya. bagaimana mungkin itu suara diriku jika… jika bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu mobil itu ada di belakangku!

_Kau tidak boleh mati, Sasuke Uchiha_

Suara itu lagi. aku mencengkram kepalaku, sial. Dari mana suara ini berasal sebenarnya? Benarkah ada kekuatan lain diluar kendali manusia? Gaib atau semacamnya? Seperti yang Sakura katakan, ada hal-hal yang tidak dapat kita pelajari karena kemistisan dan kegaibannya. Abstrak. Tidak terbaca, tidak terpahami, hanya terjadi begitu saja.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh mati?" aku menggumam pelan, aku yakin kini aku sudah gila. berbicara pada diriku sendiri, di tengah malam. Di dalam mobil. sendirian.

_Karena ada banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan. Untuk kami._

OoooO_  
_

Hujaman es menusuk-nusuk tubuhku, aku menggigil. Dingin, sunggh dingin. Aku seperti berada di kutub utara, kulitku telah habis di gerogoti oleh suhu yang membuatku menggila. Angin berhembus menggetarkan bibirku, kurasakan bibirku kering dan pecah-pecah oleh dingin yang menusuk. Samar-samar, dapat kudengar suara air yang begitu deras. Seperti hujan, lantas air itu menghujam-hujam kulitku seperti pisau belati yang berlapiskan dingin dan kesakitan. Perih, dingin, menggigil. Aku mungkin akan mati. untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Lalu telingaku menangkap batu karang yang beradu dengan derasnya air. Seperti laut, bukan. Ini bukan laut, atau sungai? Tidak. aku tidak mendapatkan kesan itu. seting di sini mengingatkan ku pada air terjun desa Konoha yang indah. Memancarkan kilau air derasnya setiap pagi hari, dengan bebatuan yang sering kugunakan untuk mandi di atasnya. Air yang sejuk, dikombinasikan dengan matahari yang hangat dan menyengat. Lalu pepohonan rindang menjadi dindingnya, dan rerumputan kujadikan alas kakiku selesai mandi.

Hingga semakin lama, aku merasakan kembali. Kedinginan itu berganti dengan rasa tidak nyaman. Aku merasa basah. Aku tidak sadar. Aku harus membuka mataku. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuka kedua kelopak mataku yang terasa berat sekali. Aku melihat putih yang terang, sungguh terang. Lalu aku menghirup suasana yang sungguh akrab. Wewangian hutan yang basah dan memancarkan kedamaian.

Siluet-siluet itu semakin jelas, aku melihat awan yang biru, terang, putih. Matahari yang menyilaukan mataku, aku refleks memejamkan mataku, lalu kutatap sekelilingku, aku tertidur di pinggir sungai, tertahan oleh sebatang kayu yang besar yang menjadi penjegal aku tidak jatuh ke dalam arus sungai yang mengerikan itu. lalu kulihat air terjun yang deras menggempur sungai. Kini aku sadar, ini benar tempat mandiku. Tempat mandi idamanku di desa Konoha. Aku sungguh familiar dengan tempat ini.

Aku mencoba bangkit untuk duduk, dan aku merasa seperti melayang. Pusing. Kepalaku seperti terhantam berton-ton batu dan tertusuk ribuan jarum, hingga aku terjatuh lagi dan tertidur dengan mata nanar. Harus bagaimana sekarang? aku tidak mengerti bagaimana mungkin aku tiba di tempat ini? aneh! kekuatan apalagi yang kini mengembalikan aku ke rumahku?

Sungai ini, adalah satu-satunya sungai yang tidak tersentuh kesenian tangan Orochimaru. Hingga hanya tempat ini yang memancarkan kehidupan, satu-satunya tempatku merenung. Aku merasakan ketenangan, sementara diluar sana aku tahu ada jeritan dan tangis. Tapi aku tidak berdaya kini! Aku sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana mungkin aku ada di tempat ini!

Aku merogoh saku gaunku, gaun yang sempat di belikan oleh Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke. Bagaimana caranya aku meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di apartemen? Aku hanya ingat malam itu kita makan bersama-sama, lalu aku merasa tertekan dan masuk ke kamar dengan cara yang sungguh tidak sopan. Hinga di detik kemudian, aku tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi. Aku hanya ingat, saat itu aku menggenggam batu Alexandria ini. batu yang sedang aku genggam kini. Aku melihat batu itu sekilas, lalu memasukannya lagi ke dalam kantung. Tempat yang aman. Kuikat kantung berwarna merah marun itu di dalam lepitan gaunku, agar tidak terlihat dan tidak mudah direbut oleh orang lain.

Kukerahkan seluruh tenagaku untuk bangkit dan duduk di atas rumput. Sejenak, kubiarkan kepalaku melayang-layang dan menusuk kesadaranku. Hingga perlahan tapi pasti rasa sakit itu mulai mereda, dan aku mendapatkan kembali kesadaranku sepenuhnya. Sekujur tubuhku merasa sakit dan kedinginan, lalu kini aku bingung harus berbuat apa.

Aku harus ke desa! Aku harus ke tengah desa! Di sana aku akan bertemu Kakashi, aku dapat meminta bantuannya, aku tidak mungkin bertahan dalam hawa sedingin ini. seperti apapun keadaannya, aku harus bisa ke desa. Rencana selanjutnya akan kupikirkan nanti. yang pasti kini, aku harus mencengkram batang-batang pohon yang menggayut aneh itu agar dapat berjalan dan tidak pingsan di tengah jalan. Ribuan bahaya membentang di antara rerimbun pepohonan dan jalan setapak, tapi jika tidak sekarang. maka, mungkin aku akan terlambat dan mengacaukan semuanya.

Kuangkat tubuhku dengan sekuat tenaga, lalu kucoba untuk bangkit. Kakiku terseok-seok menggesek rerumputan dan terseret maju. Sekejap pusing menghantam kepalaku, aku mengabaikannya. Kurasakan darah mengalir dari bibirku yang pecah-pecah. Kuabaikan aroma darah itu dan tetap berusaha. Kujejakan kakiku, kiri, kanan, perlahan di atas bebatuan jalan setapak yang kasar dan dingin. Kudengar suasana hutan yang membungkus sungai ini dengan rapih di selingi suara burung dan binatang hutan yang sedang beraktivitas. Sedetik aku menikmati suasana ini, sedetik kemudian aku menyadari, aku sedang menggendong tanggung jawab yang besar di punggungku. Aku akan berhasil. Aku harus berhasil.

OoooO

Suasana desa yang menggenaskan menyambutku dengan penuh kesakitan. Kurasakan dadaku diremas oleh rasa sedih dan menderita melihat keadaan yang menggenaskan seperti ini. beberapa penduduknya yang kukenal menangis, mengais-ngais tanah mencari makanan. Anak-anak kecil kumuh, dengan pakaian compang-camping berlari-lari. Beberapa di antara mereka kukenal sebagai anak yang periang dan cantik juga tampan. Tapi sekarang…

"Sakura! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Kakashi menopang tubuhku yang kelelahan, kakiku berdarah karena luka-luka selama perjalanan kemari, aku jatuh berkali-kali karena rasa sakit dan lemas yang mencengkram otot-ototku. Hingga gaunku kini compang-camping tidak karuan, tidak perlu mendeskripsikan bagaimana penampilanku. Parah.

"Aku…" dan kesadaran mulai kabur, kutatap wajah Kakashi, buram. Hingga, gelap. Seluruhnya gelap. Dan kesadaranku perlahan-lahan pergi dari tubuhku.

Bau anyir memenuhi hidungku, terus mengalir hingga ke rongga paru-paruku, membuatku terbatuk-batuk parah. Ku coba untuk membuka mataku, dan di banjiri dengan cahaya putih yang begitu terang membuat mataku perih, refleks kupejamkan kembali mataku. Lalu secara perlahan, aku coba untuk membuka kembali kedua mataku. Kutatap langit-langit yang berwarna putih bersih. Dan keputihan itu ternodai asap, asap yang membangunkanku dengan baunya yang menyengat.

"Sakura? Kau sadar?"

Kudengar suara maskulin guru pembimbingku menggema dengan begitu aneh di telingaku. Seperti serangkaian huruf yang acak dan terbang kesana kemari, lalu kutangkap huruf itu satu-persatu hingga membentuk serangkaian kalimat. Dan kujawab terbata-bata.

"Ya.. aku.. apa yang terjadi Kakashi-sensei?" aku menoleh, menatap wajahnya yang tampan di usianya yang relative muda, rambut keperakannya berkilau terpantul cahaya matahari yang menyelinap melalui celah-celah kaca jendela.

"Kau pingsan, Sakura. Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Aku tidak melihatmu, kupikir ular itu menangkapmu."

Kesadaranku masih terlalu rentan untuk di ajak berpikir, aku melamun. Aku tidak berpikir, hanya melamun. Hingga Kakashi memanggil-manggil namaku beberapa kali, aku baru tersadar. Dan mencoba menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, maaf. Aku butuh waktu berpikir. Aku ingin istirahat, bisakah kau meninggalkanku sejenak?"

"Baiklah. Aku ada tepat di balik pintu jika kau membutuhkanku." Kakashi beranjak bangkit dari kursinya yang diletakan di samping pembaringanku lalu berjalan keluar. Kutatap punggungnya yang bergerak menjauh.

Kugenggam kantung merah marunku, memastikan batu itu masih berada didalamnya. Kupikir, mengenai batu ini adalah keputusan yang sangat tidak bijak jika aku menceritakannya kepada orang lain. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh tahu mengenai batu ajaib ini. bahkan Kakashi. Ular itu memiliki begitu banyak cara untuk menjebak orang lain agar mendapatkan keinginannya.

Sasuke, ya aku mengingat Sasuke. Bocah murung kesepian itu kutinggalkan terakhir kali. Ah aku tidak mengerti. Kupikir ini waktunya aku bertindak sendiri. Karena aku yang akan menentukan nasib, aku yang akan merubahnya, aku yang akan memperjuangkannya. Lalu apa selanjutnya? Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Ah aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu apapun! Bahkan aku sedang berbaring di sini, tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Kembali ada sesuatu yang menyesakan dadaku, memaksa kelenjar air mataku bereaksi hingga membanjir membasahi pipiku. Tanpa bisa kuhindari, aku menangis sesenggukan. Ah aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku menangis! Kenapa aku harus menjadi begitu lemah? Kenapa? ada puluhan hal lain yang lebih baik selain menangis! Aku harus menyusun rencana sekarang. bagaimanapun! Aku harus bisa.

"Sakura?" Kakashi memanggil namaku dari luar. Kudengar nada simpati yang mengalun lembut di antara kata-katanya yang memenuhi telingaku. Menjalar melalui angin, sedikit menenangkan hatiku yang gundah.

"Ma.. masuklah. Aku.. aku butuh seseorang.."

Pintu terbuka, dan kulihat perangainya yang ramah dan tegap berjalan masuk.

"Bagaimana keadaan Konoha, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Bolehkah kukatakan parah?" Kakashi mengambil sebuah cankir lalu menuangkan teh di atas meja kedalamnya. Dia menyodorkan cairan itu ke hadapan wajahku lalu duduk. "Minumlah, Sakura."

Kuambil cangkir yang hangat itu perlahan-lahan, kehangatannya menyetrum jari-jariku yang kedinginan. Sungguh nyaman rasanya. Aku menyukai kehangatan ini. kucoba untuk menenggak cairan itu, dan rasa panas juga pahit menyerang kerongkonganku. Segera kujauhkan cangkir itu, Kakashi menaruhnya kembali keatas meja.

"Cairan apa itu?"

"Obat. Obat itu di racik oleh Tsunade. Dia sungguh prihatin dengan keadaanmu. Dia juga mengepulkan asap dedaunan yang dibakar. Baik untuk pernafasan dan kesadaran penuhmu."

Oh, ternyata itu yang sedari tadi mengganggu pernafasanku.

"Jika kau ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Konoha, kupikir kau melihatnya tadi." Kakashi mendekat dan duduk di sebelahku. Dia menatap mataku tajam, pasti ada sesuatu yang hendak dikatakannya. "Sakura… kau tahu, batu Alexandria. Yang bercokol di mahkota ayahmu hilang?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Kau yakin? Kupikir, mungkin.. kau.. kau yang mengambil batu itu."

Aku menggeleng lagi.

"Baiklah…" Kakashi tersenyum. "… Sakura, kau tahu aku di pihakmu. Ular itu musuhku, aku akan membantumu dengan sekuat tenaga. hanya jika kau bersedia memberiku informasi yang kau ketahui. Kemana kau selama ini?"

Apa tujuan orang ini? apa dia sedang mencoba untuk menginterogasi diriku? Maafkan aku Kakashi, dia memang mungkin pembimbing terbaikku, tapi dalam saat seperti ini. tidak ada orang terbaik dalam kamusku. Semua adalah kebohongan. Semua adalah kelicikan. Dan, jangan berharap mendapat sedikitpun informasi dariku.

"Aku bersembunyi."

"Dimana? Aku mendengar kau di kejar oleh prajurit Orochimaru, dan kau menghilang begitu saja."

"Kau tahu begitu banyak, Kakashi-sensei. Dari mana?"

"Koneksi. Jangan mencurigaiku, Sakura. Aku di pihakmu. Aku hanya membutuhkan informasi."

"Untuk apa?" kulengoskan wajahku, aku menatap selimut sutra yang bergulung di bawah kakiku. Kucermati motif bebungaannya, hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari Kakashi. Dia begitu mendominasi, dia begitu menghipnotisku dengan matanya.

"Tentu saja, aku perlu mengatur strategi pemberontakan! Dan untuk itu aku membutuhkan informasi!" Kakashi membentakku, dia menggeram kesal.

"Kau tidak berhak membentakku, Kakashi-sensei."

"Baiklah, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu beberapa hari ini, yang jelas kau membutuhkan istirahat. Hingga otakmu menjadi jernih kembali, dan mengingat siapa aku."

Kakashi beranjak bangkit dengan marah, dia menghambur keluar bersama caci maki yang memekakan telinga, lalu membanting pintu. Aku merenung.

OooO

Aku menatap wajah kedua manusia itu. Ino, dan Sai. Mereka berdua berdiri termenung di depan apartemenku, menantikan sepatah kata keluar dari bibirku. Aku terdiam. Merasa terintimidasi oleh kebisuan mereka, membungkam mulutku juga menjadi bisu. Cih, dua manusia tak berguna ini.

"Sasuke…" Sai memecah keheningan. "Jelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan." Ino menyela, dia sedang berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri, dan mengorbankan kejujuran, juga perasaanku. Hei, siapa yang perduli dengan perasaanku? Tidak ada.

"Ada yang perlu di jelaskan Ino, aku mengetahui itu!" Sai menggertakan giginya kesal, hingga Ino terdiam hanya karena tatapan matanya yang menyeramkan, dan membunuh.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan. Aku tidak ingin menjelaskan apapun. Kalian berdua berdiri, tepat di dalam apartemenku, silahkan keluar sekarang. atau kupanggilkan satpam!"

"Sasuke! Brengsek kau! Apa yang kalian sembunyikan!" Sai mencengkram kerah kemejaku. Kutatap wajahnya dengan garang. Dia sedang emosi.

"Jika kau ingin mendapat jawabannya, tanyakan wanita murahan di sampingmu ini!" kuputar tangannya hingga dia memekik tertahan lalu kudorong tubuhnya hingga tersungkur keluar dari pintu apartemenku. Kutatap wajah Ino yang berlumur kekecewaan, dan hatiku terasa sakit. tapi pernahkah Ino merasa sakit saat wajahku yang berlumur kekecewaan? Kupikir jawabannya adalah tidak pernah. Lalu mengapa aku membodohi diriku sendiri? Dan dua makhluk itu hilang dari pandanganku dengan segera.

_Kau selalu menjadi pria yang bodoh, Sasuke._

Ino datang dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya, menghambur dalam pelukanku lalu menangis tersedu-sedu, hingga tak lama kemudian Sai datang, memisahkan pelukan kami secara paksa. Dan terjadilah insiden seperti tadi

_Sesekali kau boleh mengikuti kontes pria paling bodoh sedunia, Sasuke Uchiha._

Aku sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti, poros apa yang sedang kuinjak saat ini. aku memiliki semuanya, tapi merasa tidak memiliki apapun. Aku kaya, namun aku merasa miskin dan terpuruk.

_Ada banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membuatmu merasa kaya, bodoh._

Diamlah! Aku mencoba sekuat tenaga mengabaikan suara yang mendengung itu sedari tadi. Namun suara itu tidak berniat untuk berhenti mencuap seperti burung yang berisik dan mengganggu. Dasar otak parasit!

_Buang saja otak bodohmu, kalau kau menganggap otakmu parasit._

Baiklah, suara di otakku. Apa yang kau inginkan? Sudah berminggu-minggu kau menggangguku!

_Aku menyelamatkan nyawamu sekali._

Untuk apa? Habis rasanya kesabaranku.

_Kau memiliki misi yang begitu penting, Sasuke Uchiha. kehidupan begitu luas di luar sana, indah dan gemilang. Tapi kau menutup mata hanya demi seorang gadis yang mencintaimu setengah hati! Jelas saja, kau merasa miskin. Karena bahkan kau tidak memiliki kehidupan sama sekali tahu!_

Wow, kali ini suara itu mengungkapkan kalimat yang begitu panjang dan mengena di hatiku. Hebat. Sungguh hebat! Baiklah, misi apa yang kupunya?

_Kau akan segera mengetahuinya. Hampiri apa yang ada di depanmu. Jangan menjadi takut, kau akan mendapatkan banyak hal yang berharga dengan bersikap berani. Gunakan otakmu. Jangan menjadi bodoh._

Apa maksudmu? Dan suara itu menghilang. Sama sekali dari otakku. Sial! Suara gila ini membuatku hampir gila karena terganggu, dan kini dia membuatku tambah menggila karena penasaran. Apa sesungguhnya maksud suara ini? apakah benar suara ini berasal dari aliran gaib dan mistis yang berputar diluar zona logika bumi?

Aku berdiri terpaku, di atas apartemenku. Berpikir keras, amat keras. hingga kurasakan kepalaku pening. Sendirian. kini aku sendirian, hey. Dimana sebenarnya Sakura? Gadis unik ini, sesekali menghantui pikiranku, membuatku penasaran dan khawatir.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi, melewati kamar tamu, hingga kudengar suara gaduh di dalamnya. Apalagi ini? monster dari alam mana lagi? ohh. Tolonglah…

Kubuka pintu itu perlahan-lahan

Gadis berambut pink, dengan gaun yang cantik berdiri anggun di dekat kasur. Menatap cermin dengan pandangan yang nanar, tangannya menggenggam batu biru, batu yang disebut batu Alexandria. Batu ajaib itu.

"Sakura?" dia menoleh.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu apa maksud semua ini!"

Aku mengerutkan kening bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Batu ini, memiliki tujuan. Batu ini memiliki rencana. Ayahku yang membimbingnya. Aku yakin itu."

"Setidaknya jelaskan dulu, kemana kau selama ini. kau seperti hantu, datang tiba-tiba, pergi tiba-tiba. Menyebalkan."

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, dia berjalan menghampiriku lalu menggenggam tanganku. Sejenak aku merasakan aliran listrik mengalir menghangatkan darahku.

"Apa yang kau inginkan gadis aneh?"

"Batu ini, menginginkanmu, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Kau gila."

"Ikutlah denganku. Ikutlah ke tempatku."

"Bagaimana?"

"Batu ini yang akan membawa kita." Kutatap mata hijau emeraldnya, berbinar dengan penuh keyakinan. Bersinar, mencercahkan harapan dan semangat. Hingga aku tidak sanggup menatap mata itu. aku merasa kalah, kalah oleh semangat dan keteguhan hatinya.

_Kau akan segera mengetahuinya. Hampiri apa yang ada di depanmu. Jangan menjadi takut, kau akan mendapatkan banyak hal yang berharga dengan bersikap berani. Gunakan otakmu. Jangan menjadi bodoh._

Akankah, Sakura kehidupan itu? akankah aku mendapat kehidupan yang sesungguhnya. Keputusan ini, membutuhkan keberanian, dan kadar kesintingan yang tidak terhingga. Ya aku sinting. Apalagi yang kupunya? Hanya kesintingan bersama suara-suara aneh itu.

"Baiklah, bagaimana agar batu itu dapat membawa kita kesana."

Sakura tersenyum, begitu manis, dia menggenggam tanganku, dengan begitu erat. Keajaiban akan terjadi, dalam kehidupanku. Seperti apapun rupa keajaiban itu, aku berani menghadapinya. Karena itu yang Sakura ajarkan padaku melalui senyumannya yang melambai, membungkus hatiku.

* * *

WELL, gua masih ga berpikir bahwa ini adalah lanjutan yang memuaskan, tapi tentunya gua akan berusaha menyajikan cerita yang menarik. terima kasih untuk pembaca yang sudah mau repot-repot melayangkan komen. errr, dan tentunya setiap chapter memiliki tujuan serta poin-poin untuk di chapter selanjutnya.

sekian,

salam roti.


	3. Dunia ini

**Suara-suara itu, kini membawaku ke dalam lembah keasingan. Dunianya.

* * *

**

_Disclaimer: Naruto is belong to Masashi Khisimoto._

_Warning: AU, OOC.

* * *

  
_

Darah menetes di sepanjang jalan menjadikan jejak nyata perjalanan yang di tempuhnya. Mata Sasori berkunang-kunang menatap sepetak jalanan yang akan membawanya menuju tengah kota. Lebam di tubuhnya telah membiru, dan beberapa menghijau. Darah membasahi kening dan seluruh wajahnya. Keadaannya parah. Dia membutuhkan pertolongan sekarang juga.

Sepanjang jalanan kota lenggang hanya tersisa kepulan asap kebakaran dan kertas-kertas sampah berterbangan. Malam yang sepi. Dia mengerang keras namun hanya gema yang menyambut mewujudkan bukti bahwa kota sangat mencekam. Malam yang menegangkan di Konoha, kini seperti neraka. Tidak seperti dulu, saat orang-orang berkumpul dan bercerita di depan rumah mereka masing-masing dengan api unggun yang menyala-nyala melalap hawa yang dingin. Kini semua orang merasa terancam, dimanapun. Bahkan pada siang hari sekalipun.

Hingga lututnya yang terluka dan kulit-kulit kakinya yang terkelupas tidak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya, dia terjatuh, tersungkur, dan menyeret-nyeret tubuhnya seperti orang yang lumpuh. Sekali lagi dia mengerang, namun kesunyian mendengung saat gema suara telah habis. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berniat menolong prajurit pengkhianat Konoha. Para wanita tua melongok dari balik kain penutup jendela mereka, para pria dewasa membaca buku berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dari erangan yang terdengar di seluruh penjuru kota tersebut. Erangan penderitaan. Sudah begitu familiar di telinga.

OoooO

Mau tahu bagaimana kalau seorang pria kesepian merasa tertipu?

"Lagipula, kau membuatku menjadi orang gila, Sakura. Hah! Kenapa tidak dari kemarin saja aku menertawakan kekonyolanmu? Kau kabur bukan? Melalui jendela? Kenapa kau harus mengarang-ngarang cerita? Apa yang kau inginkan? Mengajakku menjadi anggota dunia khayalmu yang bodoh itu? Sialan! Katakanlah, apa kau seorang pencuri berwajah manis?"

Si gadis tidak menjawab kalimat kemarahanku yang berteriak di telinganya secara bertubi-tubi. Dia melamun, menatap lukisan pedesaan yang tergantung di ruang kamar tamu. Tidak. Tentu dia tidak sedang mengamati tekstur atau keindahan lukisan tersebut, dia sedang melamun. Aku bahkan tidak menjamin dia mendengar seluruh ocehanku.

Aku bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana mungkin aku berubah menjadi begitu bodoh dan mempercayai seluruh kata-katanya! Ah, antusiasme terkonyol yang pernah kutunjukan sepanjang masa hidupku, saat aku benar-benar mempercayai aku akan menemui kehidupan baru di dunia khayalannya. Aku membayangkan asap mengepul yang mengantarkan kehilanganku secara misterius, atau minimal cahaya berkilauan di seluruh apartemenku dan whus aku hilang secara mendadak. Tapi yang terjadi adalah aku terdiam, dengan dia. Berdua. Bergandengan tangan, dan menggenggam batu kecil itu bersama. Tanganku yang besar dan kekar, berpadu dengan tangannya yang mungil dan lembut. Sial.

Aku duduk di atas lantai yang dingin, dan ikut termenung. Berdua. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kurenungkan. Begitu banyak hal yang sebetulnya harus kurenungkan, dan aku menyadarinya. Hanya saja, hal-hal yang terjadi baru-baru ini telah mengacaukan seluruh pikiran, dan imajinasiku tentang kehidupan nyata. Si gadis gila ini yang menyebabkan semuanya. Ah.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanyaku perlahan. Sudah habis seluruh tenagaku untuk marah dan berteriak.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku memiliki firasat yang tidak enak."

"Persetan dengan firasatmu, Sakura! Jelaskan saja padaku dengan jujur, sebetulnya kemana kau selama 2 minggu ini? Dan jangan mengarang –ngarang cerita tentang dunia bodohmu itu."

"Percuma berbicara denganmu, Sasuke. Kau tidak akan mempercayaiku."

Aku mengerang frustasi.

"Begini, pakailah tempat ini sesukamu, Sakura. Aku akan mandi, makan malam, dan menjalani kehidupan normal lainnya."

Aku beranjak bangkit dari lantai kamar lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Kulihat wajah Sakura yang sendu untuk terakhir kalinya. "Sakura, apapun yang terjadi padamu, aku tidak keberatan untuk terlibat di dalamnya, hanya saja jangan berbohong padaku." Karena itulah yang semua orang lakukan. Berbohong. Berbohong padaku, mengkhianatiku, mencelaku, dan menusukku dari belakang. Bahkan Ino sekalipun.

"Tidak ada yang pernah berbohong padamu, Sasuke. Tidak seorangpun, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang berbohong pada dirimu sendiri." Aku melihatnya sekejap, lalu berjalan keluar.

Air menderas dari showerku, ku tengadahkan wajahku menerima siraman air hangat yang memukul-mukul. Ku cerna dan kunikmati hangatnya aliran air perlahan-lahan menelusuri lekuk-lekuk tubuhku, membasahinya dan membuang seluruh kotoran yang menempel. Kupejamkan mataku. Sekitar 5 menit aku bertahan dalam posisi itu, sesekali menundukan wajah untuk mengambil nafas.

Dan air berhenti secara mendadak.

Udara mendadak terasa begitu dingin. Dingin, tidak hangat. Tubuhku kaget dan bulu kudukku berdiri karena menyesuaikan suhu yang berubah begitu drastis. Ku buka mataku.

Sial. Sial sial.

Ini dimana? Kulihat jalanan yang begitu lenggang. Hey, bolehkah seorang pria merasa takut? Tentu saja, karena kini aku ketakutan setengah mati hingga lututku melemas. Coba saja bayangkan menjadi aku. Mandi dan kini kau tersedot ke alam lain. Ngomong-ngomong, sekali lagi sial. Aku telanjang! Kulihat malam yang mencekam di sekelilingku. Ya, memang aku benar-benar sendirian!

Ku bayangkan kota ini seperti di salah satu lukisan yang pernah kulihat. Lukisan yang begitu menyeramkan, rumah-rumah yang terbuat dari kayu bergaya tahun 50an, kumuh, asap mengepul, bulan purnama yang bulat sempurna di atas kepala, namun aku merasa sendirian. Tidak, aku tidak merasa sendirian, tapi aku memang sendirian.

Apa aku bermimpi? Apa aku terlalu tenggelam dalam cerita khayalan Sakura hingga aku tertidur saat waktu mandiku, dan ini hanyalah alam mimpi? Tidak mungkin! Aku mencubit pergelangan tanganku dan memekik saat kulihat kulitku memerah dan kurasakan nyeri di titik yang kucubit tadi. Sepertinya, ini bukan mimpi.

Kulihat sekelilingku, tidak adakah satupun pakaian yang tersedia di sini? Ohh! Menyebalkan! Bagaimana mungkin aku berjalan dalam keadaan seperti ini? Lagipula, dimana sih aku? Ergh! Aku melihat kain-kain bekas dan karung goni yang teronggok di depan pintu-pintu rumah. Itu tumpukan sampah. Aku mengernyit jijik membayangkan aku memakainya di tubuhku yang mewah ini.

Tapi toh, manusia adalah makhluk yang cepat beradaptasi. Dan kini karu goni itu sudah melilit di pinggangku, tentu saja aku tidak ingin benda berhargaku terlihat oleh orang lain bukan? Aku berjalan perlahan-lahan, sambil sesekali membetulkan letak karung goni yang kedodoran di pinggangku. Kota ini benar-benar parah. Aku tidak melihat gemerlapan kota yang bersinar seperti di tempat tinggalku.

Hanya ada sisa-sisa kayu bakar bertumpuk di depan-depan rumah, atau lebih pantas kusebut pondok. Hanya bangunan terbuat dari kayu, beratapkan genteng sederhana, benar-benar menggambarkan keadaan pada masa manusia masih berjenggot dan memakai jubah-jubah yang panjang. Lalu perempuannya memakai gaun-gaun bermotif kembang dan topi yang sebesar lampu mobil dengan hiasan buah-buahan di atasnya. Saat dimana Ferrariku belum tercipta, dan saat dimana telefon belum terinovasi.

Dan aku terjebak di dunia antah berantah ini? Sendirian! Bagaimana mungkin aku sampai di tempat ini secara ajaib?

Dapat kudengar derap kakiku yang bergesekan dengan jalanan yang berbatu-batu. Saking sunyinya malam ini, hingga rasanya desah nafasku sudah sekeras musik diskotik. Percaya atau tidak,. Bahkan nafasku menghasilkan gema! Wow! Keren! Tapi aneh.

Jalanan begitu gelap, hingga aku harus memicingkan mataku agar tidak terantuk jalanan yang tidak rata.

Seberapa keras aku berusaha, pasti akan jatuh juga. Dan aku terantuk sungguhan, bukan sembarang batu, tapi batu yang begitu besar, lunak, dan… sial. Ini bukan batu! Aku melihat ke bawah, aku melihat batang pohon, kutendang sekali lagi, dan batang pohon itu bergoyang sedikit. Tidak mungkin batang pohon! Ini begitu lunak dan rapuh. Aku berjongkok, dan kucoba untuk meraba benda tak kelihatan tersebut. Panjang, kain yang basah, lengan, rambut, ini manusia! Apa ini? Mayat! Apakah ini kota pembunuh? Atau kota penyimpanan mayat? Seperti yang pernah kulihat di salah satu film horror, House Of Wax.

Ku tekan bagian yang kutebak adalah dada. Dan tebakanku tepat. Ada detak jantung berdetak di sana. Dia hidup. Ya, dia hidup. Lalu? Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku termenung sebentar mempertimbangkan 2 kemungkinan. Aku bisa saja meninggalkannya di sini saat ini, lalu berjalan kerumah penduduk dan mengetuk salah satu dari rumah mereka, lalu mengabarkan bahwa ada jasad, maksudku orang yang tergeletak di sini. Kemungkinan kedua, aku membopongnya lalu mengaku sebagai sahabatnya dan berharap orang tersebut akan menolong kami berdua. Tapi bagaimana jika dia pencuri? Ya, lalu aku akan di bawa ke pengadilan terdekat dan diadili beramai-ramai siang harinya.

Ku amati makhluk ini sekali lagi dengan lebih jelas, dan aku dapat melihat, ada darah-darah kering yang menempel di wajahnya. Oh, baiklah. Pilihan pertama adalah yang terbaik. Kuabaikan makhluk tadi dan kulanjutkan berjalan, hingga kudengar dia mengerang pelan, lalu diam. Aku menoleh dan mengamatinya untuk yang ke3 kali. Persetan dengan semua ketidak tegaanku.

Aku menggendong tubuhnya di bahuku seperti membawa karung beras, tubuhnya tidak terlalu berat, hanya saja pakaiannya yang berat. Entah apa profesi orang ini, dia seperti menggendong baja kemana-mana, kulepaskan pakaiannya dan kutenteng di tangan kananku, sedang tangan kiriku memegang tubuhnya. Baiklah, rumah mana yang akan kusambangi?

Yang manapun sama, toh di sini sangat gelap, aku hanya dapat mengira-ngira. Kuketuk salah satu pintu dari pondok kayu menunggu jawaban. Kuketuk hingga tiga kali namun sepertinya sia-sia, aku beralih ke rumah yang lainnya. Dan sama saja. Tidak ada jawaban. Kemana orang-orang? Atau benar? Ini kota orang mati? Atau kota hantu? Seperti di film horror. Oh ayolah, aku bukan penakut. Sungguh, tapi… sial. Bagaimana jika aku mati di bunuh hantu?

Rumah keempat yang kudatangi, member respon, pintu terbuka. Seorang pria setengah baya dengan gaya rambut yang agak aneh. Cahaya dengan segera menyergap keluar dari lampu minyak yang menerangi bagian dalam pondokan tersebut. Wajah pria itu terlihat jelas, bulu mata yang tebal, rambut hitam legam, mengkilat berpotongan bop, seperti mangkuk.

"Bolehkah kami menumpang?"

"Siapa kau? Dan apa itu yang di bahumu?" dia menatapku dengan pandangan menyelidik. Susah payah aku menahan tawa yang tenggelam di kerongkonganku.

"Aku menemukannya di tengah jalan." Jawabku singkat.

Dia memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya mempersilahkan aku dan si jasad aneh ini masuk. Sungguh aneh, mengapa dia begitu mudah mempersilahkan kami? Lalu bagaimana dengan penduduk lainnya? Aku melihat pondokan yang kecil itu dan menidurkan si jasad ini di tanah. Rumah ini terbuat dari semen, hanya kelihatannya saja dari kayu. Rumah yang kokoh, lampu minyak bergantungan di tembok menerangi seluruh penjuru ruangan yang kecil dan sederhana.

Pria itu duduk di atas kursi kayu yang dapat kutebak adalah bagian dari meja makan, karena kursi-kursi kayu ini mengelilingi meja yang bundar dan juga terbuat dari kayu.

"Baiklah, katakan siapa kau?"

"Sasuke.. aku.." aku ragu bagaimana harus menjawabnya, karena aku akan di anggap orang gila, jika aku berkata bahwa aku datang dari abad 20, dan aku terlempar ke sini saat sedang menikmati hangatnya air yang mengalir dari shower kamar mandi apartemen mewahku. "Aku, tersasar."

"Dan kemana tepatnya pakaian-pakaianmu?"

"Aku hampir di serang binatang buas, Tuan."

"Lalu binatang itu mencuri seluruh pakaianmu?" sial.

"Tidak, tepatnya dia mencabik-cabik pakaianku." Aku berbohong sekenanya. Hey, lagipula apa yang dapat kulakukan dalam saat-saat ganjil seperti ini?

Dia beranjak bangkit dari kursi, lalu berjalan menuju sebuah peti. Dan dia mengeluarkan sesetel pakaian yang aneh, lalu dilemparkannya kepadaku.

"Pakailah ini." Dia melihat jasad yang tadi kubawa kemari. "Kau mengenalnya?" tanyanya mengarahkan kepalanya kearah tubuh yang sedang berbaring tersebut. Aku menggeleng.

"Bantu aku membereskannya jika begitu." Membereskan? Apa maksudnya dengan membereskan? "Bersihkan dia, lalu ganti pakaiannya. Dia pasti sedang kesulitan."

OoooO

Teh yang berwarna kecoklatan mengepulkan asap yang menguarkan harum khasnya, aku termenung melihat cangkir tanah liat yang berukir-ukir. Aku tersesat. Aku benar-benar tersesat, dan kini aku bingung harus bagaimana. Benarkah ini tempat yang sering diceritakan oleh Sakura? Dunia Konoha? Hari telah pagi dan dapat kulihat orang-orang telah beraktivitas. Maksudku, kalau pun benar ini Konoha, tidak terlihat begitu menderita, seperti apa yang telah dideskripsikan oleh Sakura.

"Terima kasih."

Aku menoleh, melihat anak berambut merah itu dengan seksama. Tubuhnya terbalut kain dan wanginya seperti dedaunan obat yang busuk. Aku harus mengernyitkan hidung dan sedikit menjauh, kulihat tampangnya menyeringai melihat ekspresiku. Tubuhnya telah penuh luka dan lebam.

"Ya, aku tahu. Obat ini memang busuk."

Aku kembali menatap teh ku.

"Jadi dari mana asalmu?" Aku merasakan kecanggungannya.

"Tempat yang amat sangat jauh dari sini." Jawabku singkat. "Apakah ini Konoha?"

"Ya. Kau pasti telah mendengar tentang desa kami."

Benar, aku mendengarnya. Tapi bukan karena aku satu dunia dengan kalian, tapi karena Putri cantik dari dunia kalian tersasar di duniaku, lalu dia menyeretku ikut tersasar di sini. Dan aku mendengar banyak tentang kalian darinya. Namun kalimat itu kusimpan rapat-rapat di dalam otakku. Aku hanya mengangguk samar.

Jadi begini kisahnya, aku tersasar sendirian di sini tanpa Sakura, tanpa petunjuk, dan tanpa arah.

"Kupikir kau sudah mati."

Dia tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja tidak, aku memiliki kendali tubuh yang kuat untuk membuatku tetap bertahan hidup dalam keadaan apapun."

"Desa ini menyeramkan." Aku mengeluarkan pernyataan yang sebenar-benarnya.

"Ya, sejak pemerintahan Orochimaru, kau pasti telah mendengarnya." Aku mengangguk kembali. Ya, aku pernah mendengarnya, juga dari Sakura.

"Mengapa kalian tidak melawan?" tanyaku heran.

"Karena dia memiliki kekuatan yang begitu besar untuk membunuh setengah kota kami hanya dengan satu hempasan. Kau tahu, sihir."

"Tapi kalian memiliki batu itu."

Kurasakan tubuh si anak berambut merah itu menegang. "Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?" sial. Kenapa aku harus membahas batu itu?

"Gosip cepat menyebar, kawan."

"Tidak, tidak gosip yang itu. Itu bukan gosip…" tubuhnya yang penuh luka mencondong padaku berusaha mengintimidasi. "… siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Sasuke. Dan kau?" aku mengangkat cangkirku berusaha santai lalu menyesap tehnya yang hangat. Anak itu menarik kerah pakaianku dengan kasar. Kuletakkan cangkir tersebut dan menatap matanya langsung.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, siapa kau?"

Anak ini pasti merasa jagoan.

Aku berdiri spontan dan menepis pergelangan tangannya. Ayolah, anak lemah seperti dia? Bahkan tubuhnya penuh luka. Sudah gilakah dia hendak melawanku? Kuhantamkan satu pukulan ke wajahnya, dan dia tersungkur jatuh ke tanah. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Sebelum dia bangkit, lalu menyerangku dengan pukulan yang bertubi-tubi. Salah perhitungan, anak ini begitu pandai dalam pertahanan diri dan menyerang. Maksudku, dia menguasai ilmu bela diri. Dia menghantam perutku dengan dengkulnya, lalu memelintir tanganku dan mengunci tubuhku hingga terjatuh. Aku merasakan sakit di seluruh bagian tubuhku. Terutama lenganku. Aku hanya berbaring tak berdaya.

"Baiklah…" kucoba berbicara dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. "Aku Sasuke. Aku mengenal salah satu penduduk kalian."

"Siapa dia?" anak itu membekuk lenganku sekali lagi, hingga membuatku mengerang kesakitan.

"Kau tidak akan mempercayainya!" lalu dia menjambak rambutku hingga wajahku terangkat keatas dan menatap wajahnya. Begitu mengintimidasi!

"Siapa? Aku akan mencoba mempertimbangkan kebenaran kata-katamu."

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura.."

Sial. Jawabanku tidak memuaskannya, entah bagaimana jawaban itu malah memancing emosinya. Dia membenturkan kepalaku ke tanah tiga kali, lalu membalik tubuhku, dan memukul wajahku berkali-kali, aku hanya terdiam, menunggu hingga dia puas memukul. Dia menghantam perutku, lalu tulang belikatku, dan tulang selangka ku. Aku tidak pernah berkelahi seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Hei hei! Hentikan kalian berdua!" Suara Paman Gai menggema tegas dan mendominasi. Suara mayor itu dengan segera menghentikan aksi si bocah ini. Lalu aku bangkit berdiri dengan terengah dan duduk di kursi kayu.

"Sasori! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Dia mengetahui tentang batu itu, Paman Gai!" Sasori berteriak sambil menuding ke arahku.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku diberitahu Sakura! Sial." Aku menggertakan gigi geram.

"Kau bohong! Bajingan!" Sasori hendak menyerangku lagi, lalu Paman Gai melerainya dan mendorong tubuh Sasori hingga dia menjauh.

"Dengarlah kalian berdua, Sakura telah tiba di sini. Kita dapat bertanya langsung padanya. Jangan memperkeruh keadaan kalian!"

Sakura ada di sini?

OoooO

Ruangan terasa sesak, kulihat Sakura berdiri di depan sana. Rambutnya yang berwarna pink tergerai indah lepas seperti binatang liar di bahunya. Bagaimana dia sampai kesini? Paman Gai mendorong aku dan Sasori untuk berjalan mendekat. Kurasakan Sasori menegang, tatapannya begitu terkunci pada sosok cantik itu. Sakura.

"Siapa dia, Gai?"

Semua orang di dalam ruangan yang sesak itu beramai-ramai memandang kami bertiga yang hadir. Tidak hanya aku yang menjadi bahan perhatian, namun juga Sasori. Tidak, semua orang lebih tertarik memandang Sasori dibandingkan aku. Pemuda ini, pasti bukan pemuda sembarangan.

Sakura kaget. Aku dapat melihat itu dari ekspresinya. Entahlah, apakah dia kaget melihatku atau kaget melihat Sasori. Pria berambut keperakan itu juga menatap kami. Pria yang kelihatan seperti mentor dari orang-orang ini berdiri tegap di samping Sakura.

"Dia mengetahui tentang batu itu, Kakashi."

"Sudah kubilang, aku mengetahui informasi itu dari Sakura." Aku menunjuk Sakura.

"Benarkah itu, Sakura?" Suara Kakashi, begitu dalam, penuh kecurigaan, dan menyelidik.

"Ya, aku memang memberitahunya soal batu itu." Jawabnya lantang. Ah, wajah cantik itu. Gadis terhebat yang pernah kutemui.

"Dan dia adalah orang asing. Orang di luar Konoha."

"Dia bukan orang asing, Kakashi-sensei. Dia…" Semua orang terdiam sejenak mendengar pernyataan yang hendak di ucapkan Sakura "…dia calon suamiku. Ayahku telah menjodohkan kami, sebelum dia meninggal."

Petir sepertinya menyambar telingaku. Apa? Apa maksudnya? Calon suami? Siapa? Aku? Bercandakah dia?

_Itu tipuan bodoh, ikuti saja permainannya!_

Suara itu muncul lagi. Tidak, aku tidak akan mengabaikan suara ini. Karena hal aneh-aneh terjadi pada kehidupanku seperti lapisan gunung merapi yang meledak. Aku mengontrol emosi dan ekspresiku agar semua terlihat meyakinkan. Seluruh ruangan terdiam, bahkan Kakashi si pria berambut perak tersebut. Dia hanya menatap wajahku lekat-lekat seperti mencari cacat turunan dari wajah tampan ini.

"Ya, dia calon istriku." kataku singkat menjawab wajah-wajah penuh Tanya itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" kudengar keramaian mulai berdengung-dengung mengungkapkan kekagetan dan rasa ketidak percayaan.

"Baik, baik. Diamlah!" Kakashi meredakan keramaian. "Sakura, apa tujuanmu sesungguhnya dengan memberitahukan tentang batu ini padanya?"

"Kakashi-sensei, dia calon suamiku, tidak berhakkah aku memberitahukan ini padanya, dia juga turut bertanggung jawab atas kelangsungan Konoha secara tidak langsung bukan?" Bantah Sakura. Jawabannya sungguh diplomatis hingga sempat membungkam mulut Kakashi sejenak.

"Baik, Sasuke. Darimana kau berasal?" Tanya Kakashi padaku.

"Dari tempat yang sangat jauh." Jawabku singkat. Jawaban paling bodoh.

_Memang, memang jawaban paling bodoh!_

Lalu aku harus menjawab apa otak?

_Jawablah, kau datang dari belah Utara. Dimana koala bertelur, dan Burung Unta memamah biak._

Seriuskah aku harus menjawab dengan jawaban aneh itu?

"Aku datang dari, belah Utara Konoha, dimana koala bertelur dan Burung Unta memamah biak." Konyol.

Sejenak tawa membahana dari seluruh ruangan. Sial, aku merasa dipermalukan. Namun tidak dengan Kakashi, dia tidak tertawa. Dia terdiam, dan menatapku dengan pandangan yang heran dan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Kakashi-sensei, bolehkah aku meminta waktu sejenak untuk mendiskusikan ini dengan Sasuke?"

Kakashi mengangguk samar. Dan Sakura menggandengku keluar. Sepintas, kulihat Sasori menatap kami berdua tajam. Begitu tajam, hingga tanpa diberitahupun, aku tahu kebenarannya. Siapa Sakura untuknya.

OoooO

"Kau gila! Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan hal itu? Calon suami?" well, tanyakan padaku apakah aku keberatan sebenarnya jika aku benar akan menjadi calon suaminya. Tentu saja tidak. Gadis ini terlalu cantik untuk ditolak, dia memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki orang lain. Dia tegar, hebat, tangguh, sabar, dan pintar memasak.

"Kau pikir aku serius, pria murung?" tanyanya dengan mengernyitkan kening.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi pernahkah kau berpikiran untuk menjadikan ini serius? Meskipun aku keberatan, mungkin aku tidak akan menolak." Aku bergurau. Dia menyikut lenganku kesal.

"Kakashi adalah pemimpin kami, untuk sementara ini. Kami goyah tanpa pegangan. Dia adalah suara mayor, suara pembuat keputusan."

"Dia mengetahui batu itu ada padamu, Sakura?"

Sakura memainkan ranting di tangannya dan menggores-goreskan tanah. "Tidak, aku tidak dapat mempercayainya atau siapapun saat ini.."

"Tapi kau mempercayaiku? Aneh." Aku mengambil sejumput rerumputan lalu menyebarnya lagi.

"Ya, entahlah. Hatiku mengatakan begitu. Lagipula, apa untungnya jika kau mengkhianatiku? Ini bukan duniamu."

Angin berhembus menerbangkan rambutnya yang terurai. Sedikit membuatku terlena dengan harumnya yang bercampur dengan wewangian hutan dan kayu. Gadis ini seperti masakan rumah yang lezat.

"Bagaimana aku dapat sampai kesini? Kau tahu, kupikir akan ada asap, atau cahaya yang heboh seperti di film. Tapi aku berpindah tempat hanya dalam sekejapan mata. Kau tahu bagaimana cara kerjanya?" aku berhenti berjalan lalu menarik tangannya untuk duduk di atas bebatuan yang besar.

"Andai aku mengetahuinya, Sasuke. Pasti Konoha sudah lepas dari penderitaan sekarang ini." Sakura memainkan kalung dengan bandul berbentuk kupu-kupu yang begitu indah berkilauan. Bertengger di lehernya yang jenjang dan mulus.

"Dan bagaimana kau berpindah tempat kemarin?"

"Aku mencarimu kekamar mandi, dan kau menghilang, di tengah keheranan, tiba-tiba aku tak sadarkan diri, begitu aku terbangun aku telah ada di hutan. Air terjun." Dia menyentuh pergelangan tangannya yang tergores luka, dan kurasa pasti masih ada luka-luka lain di tubuhnya. Cara perpindahannya selalu disertai fenomena yang ekstrim, lantai terbelah, di dekat air terjun, dan sebagainya.

Keheningan menyergap sejenak. Bersama-sama, kami berdua melihat ke atas langit, mengamati corak awan yang putih di latari langit yang berwarna biru. Begitu, santai, dan melenakan diriku. Sesekali dahan-dahan pohon bergoyang saat angin berhembus, dedaunan bergemerisik mengisi keheningan sejenak kami.

"Sasori. Siapa dia?"

"Teman baikku. Teman terbaikku. Kau tahu, dia seperti seorang kakak untukku. Dia selalu melindungiku, dalam saat apapun dan keadaan apapun. Aku menyayanginya."

"Menyayanginya? Kau hanya menyayanginya?"

Sakura menoleh dan menatap wajahku lekat-lekat. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'hanya menyayanginya'?"

"Lupakanlah." Aku memutar otak untuk bisa membawa arah pembicaraan ini ke muara yang berbeda. "..Kita harus memikirkan cara, Sakura. Untuk menyelamatkan kotamu."

Sakura menundukan wajahnya dan menatap rerumputan. Oh sial, jangan. Jangan menangis lagi!

"Sasuke, bolehkah aku bertanya suatu hal padamu?" aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Mengapa kau bersedia membantuku? Kami?"

"Karena tidak ada lagi hal lain yang dapat kulakukan untuk kehidupanku." Aku menggenggam tangan Sakura yang terpaku di pangkuannya. "Kita bisa memenangkan kembali desa Konoha."

"Bagaimana?" pertanyaan yang di ajukan dengan mata sendu dan mengawang. Menggambarkan bagaimana Sakura telah berada di ambang batas keletihan, yang dia butuhkan adalah obat, optimisme, juga harapan.

"Aku. Orochimaru tidak memasukan aku dalam pengawasannya."

"Tidak, memang tidak. mungkin mata Orochimaru tidak bisa sampai kemari, tapi tidak dengan mata-matanya."

Ya. Orochimaru, hingga detik ini aku beranggapan bahwa memang dia adalah orang yang pintar. Orang yang licik, orang yang bisa membunuh seorang prajurit tanpa harus menyentuhnya. Karena dia memiliki pengaruh dan kekuasaan. Mengingatkanku akan ayahku sendiri.

"Dan aku tidak menyukai si pria berambut perak itu.

"Ya. Kakashi-sensei."


	4. Persaingan

_**"Menyenangkan sekali. Kau tahu Sakura? Aku selalu berfikir aku seorang pria malang." Aku mencoba mengingat, apakah dia pernah melihat Ino atau tidak, lantas aku memutuskan untuk bercerita mengenai Ino. "Aku menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Namanya Ino.. Ino Yamanaka. Rambutnya pirang, suaranya seperti alunan melodi yang indah, dan dia membuatku jatuh cinta setengah mati.."**_

_**"Aku bukan kau. Aku memiliki banyak kesenangan dan harapan semasa kecil, hingga remaja tentunya. Sebelum ayahku meninggal. Aku memiliki Sasori sebagai sahabat dan kakak yang sangat baik menjagaku.."**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: Naruto is belong to Masashi Khisimoto._

_Warning: AU, OOC._

* * *

Mengapa rambutmu begitu pirang? Menggairahkan. Mengapa suaramu begitu merdu? Menggelitik telingaku. Mengapa wajahmu begitu cantik? Menyesatkanku. Mengapa lekuk tubuhmu begitu indah? Menggodaku. Pria bodoh ini.

Aku menatap wajah Ino di khayalanku. Malam ini begitu gelap, aku duduk termenung di balik jendela rumah Paman Gai, kenanganku melayang-layang seperti balon udara yang sedang berpetualang. Tidak ada yang kumengerti darinya, Ino Yamanaka. Bagaimana keadaan keluarganya, bagaimana kondisinya, apa saja kegiatannya. Iya, karena aku hanyalah pria kedua dalam hidupnya. Tahu apa aku?

Tidak. salah. Aku tidak pernah mau dan tertarik untuk mencari tahu tentangnya, aku hanya tahu bagaimana menikmati tubuh dan kasih sayangnya. Aku hanya tahu bahwa aku mencintainya, tanpa mau mengenalnya. Brengsek memang aku ini.

Entahlah, semakin banyak berpikir, aku semakin goyah bahwa aku adalah seorang korban yang pantas di kasihani. Saat memandang dunia dengan kaca mata sinis, aku merasa begitu menderita. Namun lihatlah ini, di sini. Semua menderita dan merana. Aku bukanlah satu-satunya korban.

"Hei.."

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Paman Gai berdiri di belakangku, dia menggeser kursi kayu yang berada di dekatnya, lalu duduk di sampingku.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, anak muda.."

"Entahlah, banyak," aku menundukan kepala, melihat jari-jari tanganku, berusaha mengalihkan wajah Ino dari pikiran. "Paman, apa kau mengenal ayah Sakura?"

Dia tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja. mengapa kau mempertanyakan itu?"

"Hanya penasaran." Aku tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimanakah rupanya?"

"Bukankah kalian berdua dijodohkan, Sasuke? Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak pernah melihat ayah mertuamu?"

Ah sial.

"Kami dijodohkan saat aku masih berumur balita, Paman,"

"Dia tampan, seperti anaknya yang cantik. Mereka sangat mirip.." Paman Gai tersenyum, kini matanya berisi kenangan-kenangan tentang Tuan Haruno. "Dia orang yang sangat baik. Kami cukup dekat semasa hidupnya jika boleh kukatakan begitu. Kami berdua adalah penyerang terhebat dalam deret tentara Konoha dulu. Dia dapat bekerja sama dengan baik dalam pasukan. Kau tahu batu yang di milikinya itu? dia dapatkan saat kami terpisah dari kelompok, semasa itu Konoha mendapat serangan dari kelompok Selatan,

"Aku dan dia, terpisah dan masuk ke dalam hutan yang gelap, hingga kami menemukan batu itu."

"Apa kau tahu cara menggunakannya?" aku sungguh penasaran.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Haruno dan.." Paman Gai terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya "Orochimaru, sebagai anak dari pemilik batu itu. entahlah, aku pun tidak mengerti, ada peraturan tak tertulis bahwa Haruno sebagai anak dari raja Konoha pada masa itu, berhak mendapatkan segalanya yang di temukan oleh rakyat sipil lainnya. Dan dia yang berhak memilikinya. Bukan aku." Ucapnya getir.

"Bagaimana mungkin, Tuan Haruno tahu cara menggunakannya?"

"Entahlah, dia pernah berkata suatu kali, batu itu memiliki jiwa. Seperti jiwanya yang telah menyatu kedalamnya. Kupikir itu lelucon belaka."

Kami berdua terdiam dalam keheningan. Aneh. Orochimaru. Anak dari pemilik batu tersebut? satu-satunya masalahku adalah, aku tidak tahu cara menggunakan batu itu. bahkan juga Sakura, andaikan ada sedikit saja petunjuk untuk kami, mungkin Orochimaru dapat dikalahkan dengan segera, Konoha kembali bebas dan aku dapat kembali ke duniaku.

"Mengapa kau begitu penasaran mengenai batu itu, Sasuke?"

"Tidak juga, aku hanya ingin membantu Konoha."

"Ya, jika Orochimaru di kalahkan, mungkin kalian berdua memiliki masa depan yang cerah." Paman Gai tersenyum kecil. "Kau tahu, Sasuke. Aku berharap tahu cara mengalahkannya. Konoha seperti jantungku yang berdetak. Saat-saat kota ini mati, aku ikut merasa mati. aku hanya berharap bisa membantu kalian, tapi apalah yang bisa kulakukan"

Seorang pria tua hidup sendirian di tengah kota yang tadinya indah, kini telah hancur lebur seperti nyaris kiamat bagi mereka. rakyat, anak kecil yang menangis, kelaparan, penyiksaan, api yang berkobar akibat dari perlakuan prajurit Orochimaru yang semena-mena. Mungkin malam ini, aku mengerti yang di rasakan oleh Sakura. Saat matanya terlihat begitu sendu, dan saat isaknya mulai menggema mengganggu telingaku. Penderitaan ini perlahan-lahan menyatu dan menyelusup kedalam hatiku membuat penuh dan sesak.

_Ayolah Sasuke. Mana kejantananmu? Cengeng sekali. _

Oh ya, suara ajaib itu lagi. bolehkah untuk hari ini aku mengabaikannya? Suara gila!

_Masihkah aku di abaikan kalau aku bilang, aku tahu cara menggunakan batu itu?_

Oke, kau tahu suara? Kau mulai membuatku tertarik. Bagaimana, apa kau tahu caranya?

_Tentu saja aku tahu, tapi apa kau pikir aku mau memberitahumu? Hahahaha. Cari saja sendiri!_

Sial!

_Santai saja pria murung. Cintailah proses yang terjadi saat ini._

Cintai prosesnya? Gila kau! Apa maksudnya? Suara itu kembali menghilang, otakku terasa hening setiap kali suara itu pergi meninggalkan ruang dari otakku. Seperti ada seutas syaraf yang putus. Syaraf kegilaan yang menggelayuti kesadaranku. Ah. Aku akan kembali ke kamar dan tidur. Semoga saja besok pagi aku sudah mendapatkan sedikit inspirasi untuk membantu Sakura keluar dari masalah ini.

"Paman Gai, aku akan ke kamar."

"Oh yah, tentu saja. kau pasti kelelahan karena hari ini. bangunlah saat pagi hari, kita akan berkumpul di rumah Kakashi untuk membicarakan masalah ini. mungkin kau dapat membantu kami." Dia terdiam sejenak, namun aku menunggu. Ada sebaris kalimat yang menggantung, enggan terucapkan olehnya. "Sasuke, aku tahu, kau dapat kami andalkan. Bantulah kami."

Gila. memangnya aku memiliki wajah seperti Mahatma Gandhi yang pandai menyelesaikan masalah dengan damai dan patut di jadikan tempat bergantung satu kota dengan beribu rakyat ini? aku bukan pengacara yang memberantas korupsi, kawan. Aku hanyalah seorang pria murung dengan setumpuk kemalangannya.

Bukan aku satu-satunya orang malang di dunia ini. mengapa aku selalu beranggapan bahwa aku orang paling malang? Ah.

OooooooO

_Jeruji besi yang kokoh dan memenjarakan itu ada di depan mataku. Entahlah suasana di ruangan ini begitu anyir, seperti ada ratusan mayat yang pernah mati dan teronggok begitu saja di sini. Lagipula, kenapa sih aku harus bermimpi ada di tempat seperti ini?_

_Aku terus berjalan di atas semen yang lembab dan tergenang kubangan air di beberapa bagiannya yang berlubang. Air yang kotor dan menjijikan, membuat sepatuku sedikit berlendir. Aku melihat ruangan-ruangan kecil menyerupai penjara yang kosong, satu persatu ruangan itu kulewati. Tempat ini begitu sunyi dan sepi. Tembok-temboknya pun sudah retak di beberapa bagian. Begini, kalau kalian pernah menonton film Zorro di mana ada penjara bawah tanah di dalam film itu, nah seperti inilah tempatnya. Hanya di terangi oleh beberapa lampu minyak yang menempel di tembok kiri-kanannya._

_Dulu, aku pikir penjara seperti ini sungguh keren. Tapi tidak sepertinya jika kau berjalan sendirian di antara ruangan penyiksaan ini atau bahkan berada di dalamnya._

"_Sasuke."_

_Aku menoleh ke arah asal suara itu menggema. Satu-satunya suara yang ada di dalam ruangan seram ini. ino? Ino dengan rambut pirangnya yang kusut dan wajah yang begitu mengerikan. Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa dengan wajahnya. Dia tetap cantik. Cantik seperti pertama kali aku melihatnya dulu, namun ekspresi kesakitan itu begitu mengerikan._

"_Ino? Ada apa denganmu?"_

"_Selamatkan aku." Dia menunjukan tangannya yang kering kerontang di bebani oleh sepasang borgol besi berkarat. Pakaiannya compang-camping dan lusuh. Tidak seperti Ino yang glamour, cantik, dan seksi. Ino yang kukenal! Hatiku kini seperti di cengkram oleh tangan yang bersarungkan kain berjarum. Sakit. itu bukan Ino. Ino tidak akan ada dalam keadaan seperti itu!_

_Aku berusaha membuka grendel yang mengunci ruangan berjeruji tersebut. dengan sekuat tenaga aku berusaha menghancurkan gemboknya yang tergantung. Gembok yang begitu besar dan terlihat kuat. Tanganku memar dan berdarah, namun darah itu hanya meninggalkan bercaknya dan gembok besar tetap bergeming. Tidak menampakan perubahan apapun seperti sebelum aku mencoba menghancurkannya. Ino mulai menangis dan terisak._

"_Ino, aku bisa menyelamatkanmu, percayalah!" aku kembali menghantam gembok itu dengan tanganku._

"_Sasuke. Hentikanlah. Tanganmu terluka!" katanya di iringi isak tangis. Wajahnya kini berderai air mata, dia berusaha meraihku namun tangannya terborgol, hingga dia melihatku dari jauh. Aku tidak tahu, aku merindukan Ino. "Kau tidak tahu cara menyelamatkanku! Kau tidak tahu apapun!"_

"_Aku bisa, diamlah di sana, aku akan mencari sesuatu untuk menghancurkan gembok ini." aku berlari ke segala arah, mencoba mencari sesuatu. Namun dalam sekejapan, ruangan itu kosong. Menjadi kotak yang putih, hening. Tidak ada apapun. Sama sekali. Dimana Ino? Aku hendak menyelamatkannya tadi!_

_Aku berjalan mengelilingi sepetak ruangan putih itu, tanpa pintu, tanpa jendela. Aku seperti berada dalam kotak putih tak berisi. Hingga mataku terjatuh pada benda kecil di sudut ruangan itu. aku menghampirinya lalu mendapati kunci itu. Mungkinkah ini kunci untuk membuka gembok yang mengurung Ino? Lalu bagaimana cara aku kembali ke sana?_

_Kuambil kunci yang panjangnya satu ruas telunjuku dengan ketebalan yang tidak seberapa. Terbuat dari besi perkiraanku. Berwarna perak dan berkilauan. Aku menggenggamnya, lalu dalam sedetik aku merasa terhempas. Terhempas jauh._

_OooooooO_

"Sasuke!"

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mataku, lalu kudapati wajah Sakura di sana. Begitu cemas. Oh ya, aku masih berada di Konoha. Kota yang berada di kolong bumi, mungkin mimpi tentang Ino membuatku melupakan semua itu. benarkah aku merindukannya? Setengah hatiku ingin pulang untuk sekadar melihat keadaannya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam?"

Yeah. mungkin aku lupa. Di sini tidak ada jam. Mereka hanya mengandalkan cahaya matahari. "Maksudku, sekarang ini pagi atau sore?"

"Ini pagi hari. Dan kau sedang berada di rumah Kakashi. Kau lupa? Kita mengadakan pertemuan untuk mengatur strategi perlawanan Orochimaru?"

Oh yeah! bodoh! Memang rasa kantuk tidak pernah melihat situasi dan kondisi! Masa di saat heboh seperti ini aku mengantuk dan tertidur? Aku menyadari bahwa aku sedang menelungkupkan wajah di atas meja dengan begitu nyaman dan tanpa gangguan aku pun tertidur. Jangan ingatkan jika aku juga mendengkur!

"Mungkin kau terlalu lelah. ini, minumlah teh ini."

Sakura memberikanku secangkir teh hangat yang berbau aneh. seperti teh-teh aneh lainnya yang pernah kuminum di tempat ini. iyuh. Tapi toh, kuteguk juga teh itu meskipun hanya sedikit. Dan sangat bersahabat di kerongkonganku menetralkan cuaca yang sedikit dingin pagi itu.

"Waw, nyenyaknya tidurmu tadi." Sindir Kakashi dengan wajah yang sinis. "Baiklah, kupikir kita tetap mengadakan rapat tanpamu, tidurlah jika kau memang ingin. Ada kamar yang tidak terpakai bukan, Gai?"

"Kakashi, sepertinya Sasuke memang kelelahan. Beban ini mungkin cukup berat untuknya." Paman Gai berusaha membelaku.

"Hmm, ya.. kau benar. Beban Konoha memang bukan bebannya, jadi sepantasnya dia merasa lelah atas beban yang bukan miliknya." Kakashi bergumam dengan penuh sarkastis sempat membuatku menegang kesal. Lantas, aku tersadar memang ini kesalahanku.

"Maafkan aku."

Aku menghampiri peta yang terlampir di atas meja, dan aku merasa cukup buta mengamati gambar pohon dan beberapa tempat dengan tanda silang x berwarna merah. Kupikir, ini peta strategi mereka.

"Ini strategi kita.." Paman Gai menepuk bahuku lalu menjelaskan. "…besok kita akan memulai penyerangan yang berikutnya.."

"Apa ini tidak terlalu gegabah, Paman?" tanyaku dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Kenapa? kau bermasalah dengan strategiku?" Kakashi menghampiri dengan wajah yang garang.

"Tidak, tidak terlalu bermasalah andaikan penyerangan-penyeranganmu, tidak memakan banyak nyawa. Coba aku tanya pada kalian, sudah berapa banyak prajurit yang tewas karena strategi gegabah semacam ini?"

Amarahku meledak, tapi menghadapi orang semacam dia, ayahku mengajarkan cara yang bijak untuk melawannya. Gunakanlah otak, bukan emosi. Jatuhkan dia di depan semua orang dengan telak, maka dia akan bungkam.

Semua orang di dalam ruangan itu terlihat berfikir keras. aku lihat amarah terpancar di mata Kakashi, dia dengan kasar segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan mendobrak pintu sekencang-kencangnya hingga menimbulkan suara yang riuh. Kurasakan ketegangan meningkat di dalam ruangan.

"Kita hanyalah boneka bodoh yang memakan setiap umpan Orochimaru." Ujarku lagi.

"Baiklah bocah, jika kau menganggap strategi ini bukan yang terbaik, lantas apa yang kau punya untuk kami?"

"Ya benar!" satu suara disusul suara yang lainnya, semua saling menimpali hingga menimbulkan keriuhan masal. Aku membeku di tempatku berdiri. Argh. Sial, aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu! sekarang aku harus bilang apa pada mereka? Jangan terlihat bodoh, jangan terlihat bodoh, aku terus mensugesti diriku sendiri dan berusaha memunculkan ide di kepalaku.

_Tenang.._

Yeah, suara itu lagi. Apa maksudmu dengan tenang, kawan? Aku atau mereka yang tenang? Bisakah dalam sekali waktu kau memberikan instruksi dengan hukum sebab akibat? Jelaskanlah dengan lebih terperinci!

_Tenangkan mereka, Sasuke.._

Tenangkan mereka? Dengan cara apa? Oh yeah, kau benar-benar membantu. Bahkan orang buta yang menjadi provokator demonstrasi pun tahu jika ada keriuhan masal, yang harus di lakukan adalah memenangkan mereka!

"Jangan bilang kau bahkan tidak tahu harus bertindak apa.." salah seorang rakyat Konoha berbicara lagi. Membuyarkan lamunanku dengan suara-suara aneh di dalam otakku.

"Diam." Aku terdiam sejenak, berusaha mendapat perhatian dari seluruh penjuru mata. "Kita harus diam sementara. Sebelum kita yakin apa langkah yang layak di ambil."

"Ya! Sementara kita kelaparan dan anak-anak kita semakin kering kerontang memakan pasir? Itu maksudmu anak muda?"

Seorang pria dengan perut tambun dan terlihat rakus kembali protes. Aku berjalan sigap menghampirinya, tidak aku tidak emosi. Untuk kali ini, aku merasa saranku yang terbaik.

"Ya, itu maksudku. Dan jika kau bermaksud untuk mengikuti strategi Kakashi membiarkan setengah dari penduduk kita terbunuh. Silahkan.." aku berjalan kembali kedepan, ruangan hening sejenak, "…buatku, itu tidak akan membawa hasil apa-apa." Ujarku lagi, mataku menatap tajam kea rah pria tambun tadi.

"Baiklah pertemuan hari ini kita tutup. Untuk sementara, jika ada pemberitahuan selanjutnya, maka akan diinformasikan pada seluruh rakyat Konoha.."

OooooooO

Senja menguning, matahari menelusup di balik celah gunung dan pepohonan sebelah Barat. Suasana begitu hening, dan seluruh penduduk bersiap untuk mengunci pintu rumah mereka. Rasa was-was begitu membuncah hari demi hari. Kegelapan menyelimuti sebagian belahan kota. Dan sayangnya, kegelapan itu juga ikut meracuni pikiran dan mental mereka. Mental kekalahan. Kupikir, itulah yang harus kulakukan untuk mereka. Optimisme bahwa kita mungkin menang.

"Kau tahu Sakura, sekali dalam seumur hidupku. Hanya di hari ini aku merasa memiliki harapan untuk banyak hal."

"Hmmn, saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku tahu kau menyedihkan.." ujarnya dengan tawa kecil yang mempesona. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari jendela mengamati penduduk sekitar, dan menatap mata hijau emeraldnya.

"Dulu aku pernah berharap mendapatkan seekor anak anjing.." kataku dengan senyum, kenanganku berkelana menjelajahi masa kanak-kanakku. "Kulihat tetanggaku memiliki anak anjing di rumah mereka.."

"Lalu?" Tanya Sakura, dia datang menghampiriku membawa dua cangkir teh, dan memberikanku satu. Kusesap teh itu sedikit sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tentu saja tidak mungkin. Kakak lelakiku alergi dengan rambut hewan mamalia. Apapun itu.."

"Well, cerita yang cukup menyedihkan."

"Meledekku ya?" kataku kesal. "Bagaimana denganmu, Sakura?"

"Aku bukan kau. Aku memiliki banyak kesenangan dan harapan semasa kecil, hingga remaja tentunya. Sebelum ayahku meninggal. Aku memiliki Sasori sebagai sahabat dan kakak yang sangat baik menjagaku.."

"Yeah tentu saja dia begitu." ujarku lagi, mengingat tatapan Sasori yang begitu membara tiap melihat sosok Sakura yang cantik tampil di hadapannya.

"Aku juga berteman dengan seluruh penduduk desa. Aku cukup dimanja oleh ayahku.."

"Menyenangkan sekali. Kau tahu Sakura? Aku selalu berfikir aku seorang pria malang." Aku mencoba mengingat, apakah dia pernah melihat Ino atau tidak, lantas aku memutuskan untuk bercerita mengenai Ino. "Aku menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Namanya Ino.. Ino Yamanaka. Rambutnya pirang, suaranya seperti alunan melodi yang indah, dan dia membuatku jatuh cinta setengah mati.."

"Sesuatu yang menyenangkan, bukan?" tanyanya heran.

"Ya, jika dia bukan milik pria lain, dan aku hanya menjadi simpanannya."

"Itu bagian yang sedih Sasuke.." katanya kemudian dengan tawa yang di tahan. "Cukup aneh. Pria tampan seperti dirimu…" dia menggantung pernyataannya dan menatap jail ke arahku. Well, dia mengejekku.

Kusesap lagi tehku. "Hmmn, kupikir aku harus tidur sekarang, Sakura.." aku berjalan menuju kamar, ah aku melupakan sesuatu. Aku hendak mengungkapkan ini dari dulu. "Kau cantik sekali.."

OooooooO

Sarapan di tempat ini cukup aneh. Dalam beberapa hari ini, sarapanku hanyalah semangkuk sup berlendir tanpa daging, hanya beberapa lembar sayuran. "Hanya itu yang kita punya, Sasuke." Begitu ujar Sakura, suatu kali saat aku menolak memakan sup itu. aku berusaha memaklumi, kupikir ini makanan yang paling lezat saat ini, alih-alih aku harus memakan pasir. Itu mengenaskan.

"Bagaimana harimu, Sasuke?" Paman Gai menepuk bahuku lalu ikut duduk di meja makan.

Aku hanya tersenyum singkat menjawab pertanyaannya. Tidak banyak yang bisa kujawab, hariku di sini sama seperti yang lainnya. Menyedihkan. Tidak apa, minimal aku merasa penuh dengan motivasi dan semangat setiap bangun di pagi hari.

"Sasori akan menemuimu nanti siang." Kata Paman Gai lagi. "Kuharap kalian melupakan kejadian di pagi itu, dan melupakan…" Paman Gai menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sedang sibuk dengan masakannya di dapur. "Gadis cantik itu, juga."

Heh. Apa maksud pria tua ini? "Untuk apa, Paman?"

"Sasori akan mengajarkanmu berperang. Kau harus siap untuk itu, Sasuke."

Urgh. Aku benci hal ini, dan yang jelas aku benci bocah itu. sangat benci, sebesar aku membenci Sai. Bukan, ini bukan hanya soal Sakura, ini karena kekalahanku pada waktu itu menorehkan kekesalan yang begitu mendalam. Seperti pada saat itu, aku bisa mencabik-cabiknya hingga habis tak bersisa. Tapi nyatanya aku hanya terjatuh tak berdaya oleh kemampuannya berkelahi. Sial.

Paman Gai tertawa melihat wajahku, aku tidak menyangka bahwa apa yang kupikirkan barusan sangat tertoreh dari wajahku.

"Percayalah, Sasuke. Sasori adalah seorang kawan yang baik. Belajarlah darinya, lalu saat kau mendapat kesempatan, balaslah perlakuannya hari itu. dia sangat tangguh." Paman Gai beranjak bangkit dan meninggalkanku.

"Wah, wah. Aku merasa aura persaingan menguat di matamu, Sasuke." Sakura tertawa mengejekku. Aku hanya terdiam kesal. Yah, tentu saja aura persaingan Sasori sangat kuat, apalagi saat dia berfikir aku benar-benar calon suami Sakura. Habislah aku.

OooooooO

Sasori membawaku ke sebuah lapangan yang dikelilingi oleh pepohonan, sungguh luas dan gersang. Dia membawa sebatang kayu lusuh dan kering. Apa dia hendak melawanku dengan itu?

"Darimana kita akan memulai?" tanyaku.

"Dari sini." Tiba-tiba dia memukul kedua kakiku dengan kayu kering itu. sial, rasanya perih sekali. Aku yakin sudah ada tanda memanjang di atas kulitku.

"Sial, tidak bisakah kau memberitahuku dulu? Kupikir aku…"

Ctak! "jangan berfikir, Sasuke. Kau tidak boleh berfikir di tengah pertempuran." Sasori memukul perutku lagi. Aku segera memasang kuda-kuda untuk mempersiapkan diri, dan tiba-tiba dia menyerangku lalu menumpukan seluruh berat tubuhnya padaku hingga aku jatuh tersungkur. Saat aku mencoba bangkit, dia sudah memukul kepalaku dengan kayu itu.

Ini bukan cara untuk mengajarkanku bertempur. Ini cara untuk membalas dendam padaku. Ergh! Aku berusaha bangkit lalu mengambil sebatang kayu yang berserakan di atas tanah, dan berusaha menyerangnya. Lalu dia memukul tanganku lalu membuat kayu itu terjatuh.

"Sial kau, Sasori!"

Dia tersenyum. Senyum yang amat menyebalkan.

"Heh. Kupikir kau lelaki tangguh, Sasuke. Hingga bisa mendapatkan Sakura dengan begitu mudahnya." Ujarnya lagi sebelum memukul dadaku dengan kayu itu.

Aku membabi buta. Kuserang dia tanpa arah. Kutimpa tubuhnya, lalu kupukuli wajahnya. Kupikir dia kalah, aku berdiri, dan Sasori hanya tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, kemampuanmu bertempur, benar-benar parah. Dan aku harus bekerja keras sebagai gurumu untuk ini." dia membuang ludah.

"Kau tidak bertindak sebagai guruku, Sasori. Kau dendam padaku karena tidak bisa mendapatkan Sakura. Pengecut!"

Sasori melempar kayu di tangannya ke atas tanah, lalu berjalan pergi mengabaikan perkataanku. "Cukup untuk hari ini. besok siang, kutunggu kau di sini, Sasuke."

"Aku tidak akan datang."

"Kutunggu kau disini." Sasori berhenti berjalan lalu menatapku. "Sasuke, kau tahu. Ada atau tidaknya kau tidak akan merubah apapun, Sakura memang bukan milikku."

* * *

**Ah, gue tau gue terlalu lama update ini. thanks juga buat para pembaca yang udah review di chapter-chapter kemarin. kebetulan gue membuat cerita ini lebih detail dan lamban dari cerita yang biasanya. gue rasa itu lebih seru. jadi akan ada chapter-chapter panjang selanjutnya. **

**Once again, thanks. silahkan mampir untuk review. see ya...**


End file.
